Never give up
by Folk23
Summary: Sinopsis: ¿Qué haces cuándo todo está perdido? ¿Si lo ves todo negro y no tienes nada por lo que luchar? ¿Aceptas tu destino y te rindes… o intentas cambiar las cosas y luchas? Advertencias: Universo Alterno, todos humanos. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Never give up

**Autor:** Folk23  
**Rating:** +18  
**Pairings:** Damon/Elena  
**Sinopsis:** ¿Qué haces cuándo todo está perdido? ¿Si lo ves todo negro y no tienes nada por lo que luchar? ¿Aceptas tu destino y te rindes… o intentas cambiar las cosas y luchas?

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, todos humanos. En cursiva va lo que Damon está escribiendo en su cuaderno ;)

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW.

**Capítulo 1**

_La vida es una mierda. Simple y llanamente. Y la mía es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Os preguntaréis quién soy, me llamo Damon. Damon Salvatore. Tengo veintitrés años y me acabo de graduar. Se supone que este iba a ser el mejor verano de mi vida, mucha fiesta y mucha playa para celebrar que he terminado la universidad y esas cosas. Y lo ha sido durante la mayor parte de él, pero ahora solo es mi peor pesadilla._

Me va todo tan mal que no sé ni por dónde empezar, me han recomendado que escriba. Que eso ayuda a sacar las frustraciones y la ira fuera. Personalmente pienso que es una gilipollez y sin embargo aquí estoy, sentado en este columpio del porche de la casa que tengo alquilada en la playa, con el cuaderno que compré cuando me dieron ese consejo y escribiendo estas palabras.

Y me diréis, si estoy tan seguro de que esto no sirve para nada, ¿por qué lo escribo? La respuesta a eso está dentro de la casa, en esa habitación en la que me he encerrado durante días, durmiendo tranquilamente mientras yo me he levantado a escribir.

No sé muy bien por dónde empezar, mi vida ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… Y todo para mal, me estoy hundiendo cuesta abajo y sin frenos en una racha depresiva. O al menos lo estaba hasta esta noche, porque la verdad es que ahora no lo tengo tan claro. No sé qué hacer y ese es otro motivo de que esté escribiendo esto. Necesito desahogarme y soltarlo todo, gritar mi rabia o incluso llorar pero no puedo, porque no tengo a nadie a quién contárselo o alguien que me consuele. La soledad es lo peor de todo esto. Nunca me había importado tanto estar solo pero la verdad es que cada hora y cada minuto que paso solo me van matando un poquito más.

Soy hijo único y mi padre murió cuando era muy pequeño, no recuerdo mucho de él aunque en casa hay fotos y por eso sé cómo era. Siempre fuimos mi madre y yo, la familia de mi padre no quería que se casaran y le dieron de lado cuando lo hicieron. Y cuando él murió no se interesaron, ni siquiera vinieron a su entierro y nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte. Lo poco que sé de ellos es por mi madre, no hay fotos ni vídeos ni ningún recuerdo en casa, lo que no me ha molestado nunca lo más mínimo. Nos abandonaron y eso es lo único que me importa.

Mi madre enfermó hace un par de años, fue lo bastante grave como para que yo decidiera dejar los estudios unos meses y dedicarme a cuidarla hasta que acabó todo. Me tomé un par de meses más para recuperarme de su muerte y luego volví a mis estudios. Así que por esa parte ya llevo un tiempo solo, no tengo familia.

Me diréis que hay más gente a parte de la familia, como amigos o pareja. Como ya he dicho perdí un año completo de carrera cuando tuve que cuidar a mi madre, lo que significó que todos mis amigos se graduaron un año antes que yo, encontraron curro, sentaron la cabeza y perdí el contacto con ellos. Lo mismo me pasó con los compañeros de ese curso, me llevaba bien con la mayoría pero no éramos lo que se dice amigos, amigos.

Lo mejor de esa época fue mi novia. Sage me ayudó muchísimo, primero a sacar más tiempo para estar con mi madre y después a superarlo. Me presentó a sus amigos y prácticamente me uní a su grupo, por eso no llegué a desarrollar una verdadera amistad con la gente de mi curso ni noté cómo perdía el contacto con mis antiguos amigos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Nos entendíamos bien, éramos dinamita en la cama y pasábamos mucho tiempo allí. Lo estoy pintando muy bonito, ¿no? Pero estoy hablando en pasado, ¿no? Eso es porque Sage me ha dejado. ¿Y cuándo? Hace unos días, cuando toda esta mierda empezó.

Me miró a la cara cuando salimos del hospital, con ese puto sobre blanco en las manos y la sentencia de muerte sobre mi cabeza, y me dijo que no podía. Que aquello la superaba, que había pasado por algo parecido con uno de sus hermanos (que hasta ese momento yo ni sabía que había existido) y no sería capaz de pasar por eso otra vez. Ese mismo día cogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejándome _**SOLO**__ en la casa que habíamos alquilado __**LOS DOS**__ para pasar unas semanas en la playa._

Sí, estoy un poco enfadado con ella por hacerme eso. ¡La necesito! Ahora más que nunca y me ha dejado tirado, ¿es qué no lo ve? Pero al menos lo ha hecho antes de que las cosas estén peor aún, no sé si estarle agradecido por eso. En realidad estoy hecho un lío, no sé si quererla por retirarse antes de hacerme más daño u odiarla por abandonarme cuando más la necesito.

Ese es mi problema, que me cuesta decidir. Tengo que tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida y no estoy seguro de que merezca la pena elegir el camino del sufrimiento sin la seguridad de sí funcionara. No me malinterpretéis, no es que me quiera suicidar pero estoy demasiado solo y no tengo muy claro si merece la pena luchar. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué me espera sí lo hago? Nadie me espera y no tengo nada, ni siquiera tengo un trabajo esperándome que me pueda motivar.

Visto así parece fácil decidir, si todo son pegas, ¿la respuesta está clara, no? Y así lo veía yo… pero ahora sí tengo algo. Esta noche me he reído más que en toda la semana, lo que no era nada difícil la verdad, pero es distinto. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, creo que nunca me había sentido así.

Esta noche he notado el corazón latiéndome con fuerza, un cosquilleo en el estómago, calor en el pecho… Dios, que cursi sueno, pero es la verdad. Me he sentido vivo por primera vez en toda la semana y ha sido por ella.

Ella, la chica de mi cama, la chica que me ha hecho vibrar de nuevo. No la conozco ni ella a mí, ni siquiera le he preguntado su nombre. No me interesa, saberlo no va a cambiar lo que siento, ¿y para qué voy a perder el tiempo con tonterías cuando es tan importante? O al menos lo es para mí.

Algo ha cambiado, sigo sin estar seguro pero ella ha cambiado mi perspectiva. Creo que sí que hay motivos para luchar porque las cosas siempre pueden mejorar. Y seamos sinceros, ya no me pueden ir peor. Pero no sé, ella me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra forma.

Será que me entiende, ella tampoco está en su mejor momento. No ha sido solo mi confidente, yo también he sido el suyo esta noche. Creo que esa ha sido la clave, la forma en que hemos conectado y me ha llevado a estar aquí ahora, aburriéndoos con esta historia. Mi historia.

No sé si alguien llegara a leer esto, ni siquiera sé si no lo destruiré en cuanto termine de escribir. ¿Veis? Lo que os decía antes, soy un inseguro de mierda pero hasta alguien como yo tiene sueños y quiere ser recordado. Otro motivo para escribir esto y me estoy yendo por las ramas, pero esta es mi historia y la cuento como me da la gana. Si no os gusta… pues no leáis, que queréis que os diga.

Bueno, no me enrollo más. Será mejor que empiece por el principio pero… ¿cuál es el principio? No estoy seguro. Quizá cuando me empecé a encontrar mal y mi sobreprotectora novia me insistió para que fuera al médico… No, esta noche cuando me encontré con ella… O mejor cuando me sacaron de la cama esta mañana… Sí, empezaré por ahí porque si no me hubieran obligado a salir nunca la hubiera encontrado, no me habría replanteado las cosas y desde luego no estaría escribiendo esto.

No soy escritor pero intentaré ser lo más exacto posible. Me llamo Damon Salvatore y esta es mi historia.

La noche anterior...

Amanece de nuevo y no me apetece salir de la cama. He perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo así, pueden ser tanto uno como tres o una semana entera. Tampoco recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí pero no tengo hambre así que me da igual.

Escucho un ruido y estoy a punto de sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada pero enseguida recuerdo que Sage se marchó y no me muevo. Ella es la única con llaves y ya no está, achacó el ruido a mi imaginación y sigo lamentándome, lo único que sé hacer ahora.

Me pilla por sorpresa cuando me quitan las sábanas de golpe y abro los ojos para ver quién se atreve a molestarme. Es Klaus y me mira como enfadado.

- ¿No piensas coger el móvil? – me reprocha.

Es más amigo de Sage que mío y me preguntó si habrá hablado con ella, si lo sabrá. Le conocimos hace tres semanas, bueno Sage le conoció y luego me lo presentó. Ella siempre ha sido muy sociable y hace amigos en todos lados, justo lo contrario que yo, que me cuesta más entablar vínculos.

- ¿Dónde te metes, tío? – me pregunta cruzándose de brazos y ya no tengo ninguna duda, está enfadado. – Pensábamos que te habías ido con Sage pero nos ha llamado para preguntarnos si aún seguías aquí. No sabíamos que decirle así que me he pasado a comprobarlo. ¿Qué te pasa?

Así que Sage se preocupa por mí pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse a mi lado. Me deprimo un poco más y me siento en la cama, apoyando la frente contra mis rodillas para recomponerme sin que me vea.

- ¿Y qué más te ha dicho? – pregunto cuándo soy capaz de mirarle, ignorando su pregunta porque también me he dado cuenta de que no sabe nada.  
- Pues… - se remueve incómodo y cambia el peso de un pie a otro. Mierda, tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar. Desvía la mirada y empieza a hablar muy interesado en el dibujo de la alfombra. – Ha estado en vuestra casa y no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Ya se ha llevado todas sus cosas y te ha dejado las llaves en el buzón. – su tono baja hasta que en la última palabra me mira. – Lo siento mucho, no sabía que habíais cortado. – parece apenado pero yo sé que es mentira, que lo más seguro es que se alegre de mi desgracia.

Me lo hubiera creído no me hubiera confesado lo mucho que le pone mi novia. Claro que él estaba borracho y yo fingí no acordarme para no complicar las cosas de una relación que va a durar lo poco que queda de verano, porque no pienso mantener el contacto con él cuando vuelva a casa.

- No tenías porque saberlo, son cosas que pasan. – contesto de forma cortante, no estoy de humor suficiente para fingir que me cae bien. Quiere que se vaya y me deje solo.  
- Lo siento. – repite. – Tienes que salir, pasarlo bien. ¿Para eso te has quedado, no? No puedes encerrarte aquí. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?

Su pregunta me sorprende y la triste realidad es que no lo sé. La última vez que estuve en el mundo exterior fue el día que me dieron los resultados en el hospital, el mismo día que Sage me dejó.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?  
- Veintisiete. – me contesta al instante.  
- No, de la semana. – le aclaro con un bufido.  
- Viernes. – frunce el ceño, unas arrugas aparecen en su frente y son de incomprensión.  
- ¿Y Sage se fue el…? – le animo a hablar con un gesto de la mano, seguro que piensa que estoy loco pero me igual, quiero saber cuántos días he perdido.  
- El martes.  
- Tres días. – susurro en voz alta.

Tres días menos. Estiro la mano y cojo el pequeño calendario que tengo allí. En un círculo rojo está rodeado el día que teníamos que irnos, el miércoles de la semana que viene, pero eso no es lo que me interesa ahora. Tacho los días que han pasado con mi índice y se me escapa un sollozo. Miro a Klaus rápidamente y noto que lo ha oído. Lo que me faltaba para sentirme aún peor.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?  
- Solo quería saber si estabas bien. – se excusa y asiente. – Ya me voy.

Se da la vuelta y entonces recuerdo que sigo sin saber cómo ha entrado. No se lo he preguntado pero decido que no es importante, no quiero alargar más la conversación. Klaus se para en la puerta y se gira a mirarme.

- Esta noche hay una fiesta en la playa. Vendremos a buscarte, te invitamos a cenar para que te animes. No nos falles, ya sabes que Caroline no acepta un no por respuesta. – sonríe divertido y sale sin darme tiempo a pensar una excusa.

No quiero ir, no me apetece nada salir de fiesta. ¿Para qué? ¿Para celebrar que me muero? ¿Eso se celebra? Hundo la cabeza en la almohada y aprieto con fuerza.

Caroline es la hermana pequeña de Klaus. Rubia como él, alta, delgada, bastante guapa. No está nada mal, al menos hasta que abre la boca, ahí pierde todo su encanto. Y para rematar la situación está obsesionada conmigo.

No tengo suerte ni en eso. La rubia se presenta en mi casa por la tarde y descubro como entró su hermano antes. Sage les dio las llaves cuando se despidió de ellos antes de marcharse. Klaus debió decirle que estaba en el dormitorio porque ha subido directamente hasta aquí. Arruga la nariz al verme, no le gusta mi aspecto. Debo de estar muy hecho polvo para no gustarle. Sonrío ante mis propios pensamientos pero mi sonrisa desaparece cuando me quita la sábana.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? – ladro, por lo que pone mala cara pero enseguida la cambia a otra que me provoca escalofríos en la columna.  
- No seas así, solo quiero que te diviertas un rato. – me contesta con un mohín.

Su voz me taladra los oídos y es realmente pesada. No me deja en paz, parece decidida a no rendirse y me levanto de la cama para ver si se calla.

- ¡Sí! – se alegra por haberme convencido y da un par de saltitos. – Ya verás cómo no te arrepientes. No te voy a dejar solo. – me promete abrazándome por los hombros, totalmente entusiasmada.

La aparto con un suave empujón. Que no quiera nada con ella no significa que tenga que portarme como un Neandertal. Después de todo se preocupa por mí, aunque sea una preocupación que no quiero.

- Tengo que ducharme Caroline.  
- Sí, te hace falta. – asiente cogiendo el cuello de mi camiseta de pijama con dos dedos y una mueca de asco.  
- Y afeitarme. – me paso la mano por la mejilla, donde me rasca la barba de varios días. – Y vestirme. Voy a tardar un rato, ¿por qué no me esperas allí? – soy un mentiroso, lo sé, pero es que no quiero ir y aunque dejarla plantada está muy mal, jugaré todas las cartas posibles para no ir.  
- No te preocupes, puedo preparar algo de cena mientras tanto. ¿Qué te apetece? – me pregunta sonriendo.

Suspiro al darme cuenta de que no va a ceder, se ha pegado a mí como una sanguijuela y no me va a soltar.

- No sé, me da igual. – respondo derrotado, no tengo fuerzas ni para luchar contra ella.  
- ¿Quieres qué te ayude con algo?

Mira a su alrededor y yo la sigo. El pánico me atenaza al ver el sobre blanco del hospital medio abierto en la mesilla. No quiero que lo vea, no quiero que lo sepa, no quiero que me tenga pena.

- Una cena estaría muy bien. – obligo a mis músculos a que se muevan y consigo darle una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillan y me sonríe de vuelta.  
- Te vas a chupar los dedos. – me asegura y sale de la habitación con andares danzarines.

Cuento hasta cinco mentalmente y corro a coger el sobre. Lo llevo al baño conmigo y lo escondo en el armario, detrás de la caja de tiritas. Así no lo verá nadie.

Me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha. El agua me sienta bien y pierdo la cuenta de los minutos que paso bajo la alcachofa. Salgo fresco y renovado físicamente y empiezo a afeitarme delante del espejo, que poco a poco empieza a devolverme una imagen familiar.

Me observo a mi mismo cuando acabo, apoyando un brazo a cada lado pero no siento nada. Volver a parecerme al Damon de siempre no arregla las cosas, no escucho ningún click ni se me ocurre una solución milagrosa. Todo es igual.

Me visto sin ganas. No me molesto en arreglarme, cojo los primeros vaqueros limpios que encuentro y una simple camiseta de color negro. Como mi ánimo, pienso con ironía y me peino con las manos antes de bajar.

En la cocina me encuentro con que la rubia ha preparado arroz y comprendo dos cosas. Uno, que he debido de tardar mucho más de lo que creía cuando ya lo tiene todo listo. Y dos, ha utilizado ingredientes que no recuerdo tener en la nevera, lo que significa que los ha traído, que es lo mismo que decir que Klaus me ha preparado una encerrona con ella. ¿Pero de qué va este tío? Me entran ganas de matarle y desearía tenerle delante para, al menos, poder desahogarme de alguna manera.

Caroline me llama la atención y prácticamente me mete una cucharada en la boca para que lo pruebe. No me sabe a nada y mi apetito ha desaparecido junto a mi buen humor, pero miento y sonrío. No porque me guste el arroz si no porque estoy imaginando a su hermano como mi punching ball particular.

Me sorprendo a mi mismo al descubrir que tengo ganas de ir a la playa. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir a un sitio abierto en el que pueda darle esquinazo. Me tiene harto, ha conseguido que me duela la cabeza y estoy deseando largarme.

La playa está a tope de gente, veo algunas hogueras y por algunos puntos cuesta hasta andar. La música está muy alta y nos dificulta hablar, algo que agradecería si no fuera porque Caroline ha aprovechado eso para agarrarme del hombro y chillarme en el oído.

Tropieza con una botella vacía y prácticamente se echa encima de mí pidiéndome que la coja. No he llegado a dar más de diez pasos cuando empieza a quejarse.

- ¡Duele! Me duele mucho, ¿le echas un vistazo? – me pregunta tirándose al suelo.

Ha elegido un pequeño claro en la orilla y las olas me mojan los tobillos cuando me agacho de mala gana para verle el pie. No tiene nada, ni siquiera un moratón pero Caroline sigue quejándose.

- ¿Me das un masaje? Así no se me hinchara. Necesitaría hielo pero aquí es difícil, podemos ir a tu casa si lo prefieres. O a la mía. – me suelta de corrido y yo me agobio.

Alzo la cabeza buscando una solución y la encuentro en la caseta que está dos o tres metros por detrás de nosotros. O mejor dicho, les encuentro porque son dos los hombres que llevan esos chalecos amarillos que me han llamado la atención.

- No te muevas, voy a por ayuda. – sus ojos se abren de pánico al escucharme hablar y me toma de la mano para impedir que me vaya.  
- No me dejes aquí. – me suplica.  
- Caroline, si te sigue doliendo yo no puedo hacer nada. Necesitas a un profesional. – digo con cansancio y me suelto de su mano.

Voy a buscar a los médicos y les explico lo que ha pasado. Caroline tiene una cara que le llega hasta el suelo cuando nos reunimos con ella. No me necesitan y ella me está fulminando con la mirada pero sigue en la arena por lo que no puede detenerme. Solo necesito un segundo para largarme de allí, me doy la vuelta y echo a correr.

- ¡Damon! – Caroline me llama a mis espaldas pero me obligo a no mirar, a seguir hacia delante porque si miro sé que la culpabilidad me va a poder y no seré capaz de irme.

Así que sigo corriendo, doy codazos para abrirme paso y recibo otros en respuesta, también escucho gritos pero no me detengo. Empujo a alguien para hacerme sitio entre un grupo y otro me hace la zancadilla. Caigo apoyando las manos en la arena y al levantar la cabeza para encararme con el gilipollas de turno me doy cuenta de que he llegado al final de la playa. Me levanto sin acordarme de mis ganas de venganza y camino hacia allí como un autómata.

Conozco la historia de ese lugar, hay una pequeña cueva en la pared del acantilado que tengo delante y un camino de roca que lleva hasta ella. La tradición dice que los deseos que se piden ahí por la noche se cumplen y es la principal atracción de la isla. Seguro que hay mucha gente allí arriba pero se me ocurre una idea desesperada. Es un buen sitio para estar solo.

Estuve allí con Sage la primera noche que pasamos aquí. La cueva es muy pequeña y tuvimos que apretarnos para estar los dos a la vez. No sé lo que pediría ella, pero como yo aún creía que lo tenía todo, no pedí nada. Esa cueva me debe un deseo, si consigo llegar hasta ella… no podrán echarme de allí ni encontrarme. En el supuesto de que me esté buscando alguien, cosa que dudo.

Mi ánimo desciende aún más al ver la cola de gente que espera en el camino. No puedo esperar tanto, no sé porque pero necesito llegar cuanto antes, es como si una fuerza tirase de mí desde el fondo de esa cueva. ¿Y quién soy yo para desobedecer las fuerzas de la naturaleza? Me armo con mi mejor sonrisa, esa que consigue que las chicas se me tiren encima, cojo mi móvil y me lo llevo a la oreja.

- Si, nena. – sonrió y hago una pausa teatral. – Ya estoy de camino, ¿dónde estás? No te veo. ¿Has avanzado? – preguntó y aparto un poco el teléfono para darle una sonrisa de disculpa a la gente que voy adelantando. La mayoría son chicas y no me dicen nada, algunas incluso se sonrojan y yo pongo cara de compromiso señalando mi móvil. Está apagado, pero lo bueno es que ellas no lo saben y sonrió un poco más. - ¿Estás delante? – me estiro mientras hago la pausa, fingiendo que busco a mi novia imaginaria. – Creo que te veo, ya voy nena.

Ya casi he conseguido mi objetivo, estoy muy cerca del principio de la cola y me disculpo mientras guardo el móvil. Como al huir de Caroline, solo tengo una oportunidad y la aprovecho. Me cuelo a toda velocidad ante las tres chicas que están las primeras y entro en la cueva, adueñándome de ella.

- ¡Eh! – me grita una de ellas y me dice más cosas pero no la escucho.

He desconectado mi cerebro del resto de mis sentidos y no oigo nada, no veo nada, no siento nada. Hasta que algo duro me golpea en la cabeza y una oleada de dolor me recorre las sienes.

- ¡Joder! – grito para que me oigan porque estoy seguro de que han sido ellas.

Un par de risas las delatan y escucho otro golpe muy cerca de donde estoy.

- Iros a la mierda. – pego la espalda a la pared todo lo que puedo mientras ellas se siguen riendo.

Distingo dos voces distintas y luego una tercera que al parecer las regaña porque se callan de golpe. Escucho bufidos y ruidos de pisadas, creo que el peligro ya ha pasado y me permito relajarme un poco, llevándome la mano al punto de la cabeza que más me duele.

Siento algo húmedo en el mismo momento en que alguien intenta entrar. Su pierna choca con las mías y forcejea para tener más espacio.

- ¿Estás bien? – es una chica quien me habla, la tercera voz que he escuchado antes.

Me empuja y consigue moverme un poco por la sorpresa.

- Te han tirado un par de piedras, dime que no te han dado. – parece preocupada.

Antes de que pueda decidir si es sincera o miente, tropieza. Estamos en un acantilado por lo que me apresuro a sujetarla, no quiero que se caiga o le pase algo.

- Gracias. – me aprieta la mano con la que la que la he sujetado, la misma que tenía en mi cabeza un minuto antes. - ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta más desesperada que la primera vez al notar la sangre húmeda y pegajosa, y se echa sobre mí creo que manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus talones pero no estoy seguro porque no puedo distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.

Su pelo es bastante largo pero no tengo ni idea de si es rubia, morena o pelirroja aunque creo que es oscuro por una corazonada. Lo que sí sé es que es suave, lo noto donde me roza el brazo, sus manos son pequeñas con dedos delicados que rozan mi piel con cuidado. Me aparto cuando llega a mi herida.

- Perdona. – me dice con voz temblorosa. – Estás sangrando, tienes que curártelo. – de nuevo ese matiz de preocupación que hace que me estremezca por dentro. ¿De verdad se está preocupando por mí? Si no me conoce de nada.  
- ¿Una piedra? – pregunto y veo una sombra que asiente. – Tus amigas son unas bestias. – me quejo y ella se ríe.  
- Un poco. – asiente. – Espero que al menos valiera la pena.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido, sin entender de qué me habla.  
- Tu deseo. Ya que te has colado y te han pegado por ello, al menos que merezca la pena.  
- No he pedido nada. – murmuro y ella se queda estática. – Quería estar solo y este es el mejor sitio que se me ocurrió. ¿Y ellas? ¿Qué iban a pedir que se han enfadado tanto? ¿Un novio, unos zapatos nuevos, un disco de One Direction? – le suelto con ironía.

Me sorprende su reacción, empieza a reírse con fuerza, prácticamente temblando. Se ha acomodado entre mis piernas, no sé si de rodillas o sobre sus talones, mantiene el equilibrio con una mano en mi hombro y yo la dejo porque con la otra mano me está limpiando la herida de la frente con un pañuelo. Parecemos dos piezas de un puzzle encajados en ese pequeño hueco.

- En realidad nada. – me dice entre las pequeñas risas finales. – Querían que fuese yo la que pidiera algo. Llevo una racha muy mala y creen que esto ayudará. Pero es una tontería.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso último pero no en lo de la mala racha, en eso soy el campeón mundial.

- Te gano. – afirmo sin dudarlo. - ¿Eso significa que tengo más derecho a estar aquí?

Siento el momento exacto en que se queda quieta igual que cuando me aprieta con fuerza. Suelto un quejido y la miro enfadado, aunque pierde su efecto porque no puede verme en la oscuridad.

- He perdido un año de estudio, el curso que viene me toca repetir. – me dice de repente.  
- Yo también. – lo dicho, no me va a ganar. – Tuve que cuidar a mi madre hasta que murió y perdí un año.  
- Mis padres han muerto, los dos. Hace unos meses, en un accidente de tráfico. – yo sé lo que es eso y no se lo deseo a nadie, al final va a ser verdad que la chica lo ha pasado mal.  
- Casi no me acuerdo de mi padre porque murió antes de que pudiera recordarle. – vuelvo a poner el marcador de desgracias en tablas y le aparto la mano cuando vuelve a hacerme daño.  
- Mi novio me ha dejado.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque como no me apetece ir de fiesta desde que murieron mis padres, dice que soy una aburrida y ya no quiere estar conmigo. – explica en tono victorioso pero como ya he dicho, soy el campeón mundial de las desgracias.  
- Te gano. Mi novia me ha dejado... – un nudo en la garganta me impide continuar. Ella libera su mano para tomar la mía y me da un leve apretón, señal de que siga hablando. – Me ha dejado porque me acaban de decir que tengo cáncer y dice que no puede soportar ver cómo me muero. – confieso de un tirón, la voz se me rompe en la última palabra pero ya es tarde. La presa se ha roto y no puedo dejar de hablar. - ¿Pero y yo? ¿Qué pasa ahora conmigo? ¿Yo sí puedo soportar el tener que morirme solo?

La he debido de dejar muda porque el silencio se instala por primera vez entre nosotros, noto cuando me suelta suavemente y empiezo a temblar. La historia se repite, la primera persona a la que le digo que tengo cáncer y también se aleja, igual que Sage. Pero me equivoco, lo que hace es pasar un brazo con cuidado sobre mis hombros. Me quedo quieto, el nudo en la garganta creciendo a cada segundo que pasa y entonces pasa también el otro brazo, en un extraño abrazo.

Pero es un abrazo que necesito con toda mi alma, llevo necesitándolo desde que ese médico me confirmó que tenía cáncer. Sage prefirió huir en vez de dármelo y es una chica que no conozco de nada quien ha acabado haciéndolo. No puedo evitarlo, me derrumbo al sentir su abrazo y rompo a llorar.

No sé que me ha pasado pero aquí sigo sin dejar de llorar, envuelto en el abrazo de esa desconocida que no puedo romper por mucho que lo intente. Ella no me deja y la verdad es que tampoco lo he intentado mucho. Me abraza en silencio, algo que agradezco porque no existen palabras de consuelo para lo que me pasa.

Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo que pasamos así pero me siento mejor cuando me quedo sin lágrimas. La verdad es que necesitaba algo así, desahogarme completamente.

- Llorar no es malo. – me dice acariciándome la nuca, casi parece que me haya leído el pensamiento y la vergüenza que siento porque me vea de esta forma.  
- Pero no es justo, no tienes porque aguantar mis penas. – contesto secándome los ojos.  
- Necesitas sacarlo todo para poder seguir adelante. – me ignora y me desconcierta. – Mira el lado bueno, ahora tienes una excusa para hacer locuras, cumplir tu mayor sueño. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? No malgastes más pensando en esa egoísta sin sentimientos.  
- No es así. – no sé porqué, pero siento el impulso de defender a Sage. – Su hermano pequeño murió de cáncer cuando ella era adolescente y lo pasó muy mal, no quiere pasar por lo mismo conmigo. – o al menos eso fue lo que me explicó cuando me miró a la cara y me dijo que lo nuestro se acababa en ese mismo momento.

Me calla poniendo dos dedos sobre mis labios.

- Es muy noble por tu parte defenderla, pero no lo hagas. Lo que te ha hecho no tiene ninguna justificación, al menos debería haberte apoyado un poco y no largarse a las primeras de cambio. ¿Cuánto tardó en irse? ¿Diez minutos?

Me quedo boquiabierto, ¿cómo lo ha adivinado? Se toma mi silencio como la afirmación que es y me vuelve a preguntar cuánto tiempo me queda.

- No lo sé, me han dicho que depende, unos meses. Si me trato puede que…  
- ¿Si te tratas? Pero has dicho que te morías, ¿tiene cura? – asombrada, me golpea en el hombro cuando no la contesto.  
- A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no. Hay un 50% de posibilidades de que no, aunque me trate. – murmuro sombrío.  
- Pero tienes un 50% de que sí, ¿de verdad no vas a tratarte? – está alucinando y me arrepiento al instante de habérselo contado.

No tenía que haberle dicho nada, no me va a entender y total no va a servir para nada. Se ha quedado en silencio y la tensión se hace cada vez más grande. Mis ganas de huir vuelven pero no puedo hacerlo porque la tengo encima y no hay espacio. Vuelvo a sentir sus dedos sobre mis labios, acallando mis dudas pero esta vez no los retira. Y me sorprende de nuevo.

- ¿Para qué quiere un monstruo un tractor? – hace una pausa, seguro que espera a que conteste, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que está diciendo. Al final suelta un leve bufido y me aprieta un poco el labio antes de contestarse a sí misma. - Para sembrar el pánico. – entonces lo pillo, es un chiste pero uno muy malo. - ¿Qué le dice el huevo a la sartén? – me pregunta cuando aún estoy asimilando el otro y me encojo de hombros sin saber que decir. - Me tienes FRITO. – enfatiza la última palabra, se ríe por lo bajo y no sé porqué, si es peor que el otro. – Oh, venga. ¿No vas a reírte ni un poquito?  
- Es que son muy malos. – protesto como puedo, porque sus dedos no me dejan hablar.  
- ¿Ni un intento? – me suplica. - Mamá, ¿qué haces enfrente de la computadora con los ojos cerrados? Nada, hijo, es que Windows me dijo que cerrara las pestañas...

Yo sí que cierro los ojos y me muerdo la lengua porque ha sido amable conmigo y no quiero decirle lo que realmente pienso de sus chistes.

- Un ciego le pregunta a un cojo: "¿Qué tal andas?" Y el cojo le contesta: "Pues ya ves."

Suelto una carcajada y ella da un gritito triunfal.

- ¡Te has reído! – dice alegre.  
- Pero solo por lo malo que es, no te confundas. – me defiendo. - ¿No los tienes más malos?  
- "Camarero, camarero, ¿tiene ancas de rana?" "Sí." "¡Entonces pegue un saltito y tráigame un café!".

Vuelvo a reírme cubriéndome los ojos con una mano, sus chistes no me hacen gracia pero son tan malos que no puedo evitarlo.

- Sigue sin hacerme gracia. – le aclaro por si acaso, no vaya a ser que se confunda.  
- Pues son muy buenos. – se enfada y creo que se cruza de brazos, pero se le pasa en segundos. – Da igual, te has reído que era lo que quería. Me lo cuentas, ¿no? Me lo he ganado por hacerte reír. Vamos a otro sitio más tranquilo, antes de que nos apedreen de nuevo. No te hagas de rogar. – me empuja suavemente para desencajarnos y sale con un poco de dificultad.

No busco nada y hasta hace poco lo único que quería era estar solo, pero esta chica me ha abrazado, consolado cuando lloraba en sus brazos y luego me ha hecho reír. Lo segundo supera con creces a lo primero y me muevo para salir. La cabeza me duele un poco y se me escapa un quejido. Espero por su bien que sus amigas se hayan largado porque no respondo como me las encuentre.

Distingo una leve lucecita en la sombra y me acerco guiado solo por mi intuición. Mis ojos se van acostumbrando a esa oscuridad, distinta a la de dentro de la cueva, pero sigo sin poder distinguir los pequeños detalles o los colores.

- Eh, nena. – la llamo y la luz desaparece. Por un momento temo haberme equivocado pero se gira y reconozco su voz.  
- Listo, tengo toda la noche para ti. – me dice guardando lo que creo que es el móvil.  
- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunto con recelos.

Estoy necesitado de preocupación pero tanta me escama, especialmente cuando no la conozco de nada. No soy capaz de descifrar su mirada en la oscuridad pero soy muy consciente de la mano que ha puesto en mi brazo y en contra de lo que espero, no me molesta en absoluto.

- Porque sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando. – eso no es cierto y ambos los sabemos, por lo que empiezo a enfadarme. – Bueno, a lo mejor no tan bien. – rectifica y me sujeta con ambas manos para que no pueda escaparme como es mi intención. – Me refiero a lo que te pasa aquí. – me da un leve golpecito con los dedos en la sien derecha. – Y sé que necesitas hablar, aunque sea solo para oírte ciertas cosas en voz alta. Así que como te he hecho reír y te ha gustado, me debes algo y quiero que me cuentes porque no quieres aprovechar la oportunidad de tratarte.

En realidad no la debo nada pero supongo que hablar no hace daño y ya no tengo nada que perder.

- ¿Has dicho un sitio más tranquilo, no? – pregunto.

Su mano se desliza por mi brazo hasta tomar la mía y salimos de allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Caminamos cómodamente de la mano hasta que veo que se dirige a la playa.

- Por aquí no. – le digo acordándome de Caroline y como la he dejado tirada, no me apetece encontrármela y que monte un numerito delante de esta chica.  
- Tú vas a hablar, tú mandas. – acepta.

No sé muy bien dónde ir, lo que vamos a hablar para mí es muy privado y solo se me ocurre un sitio tranquilo. Además me ha dicho que debería curarme la herida, esa es mi excusa y no cualquier otro tipo de intenciones.

- Tengo una casa por aquí. Allí estaremos tranquilos. ¿Qué te parece, nena? – pregunto indeciso. Creo que es la primera vez que no tengo claro que una chica quiera venirse a mi casa.  
- ¿Nena? – me pregunta en tono divertido.  
- ¿Te molesta? – la verdad es que no sé cómo llamarla y por eso la digo nena, además es cariñoso porque después de su apoyo incondicional no puedo tratarla como a cualquier desconocida.  
- Me gusta. – y por el tono de su voz, siento que ha sonreído y yo lo hago a mi vez. – Además si vamos a tu casa podrás curarte eso.

Me asusta un poco que a veces parezca capaz de leerme el pensamiento, porque aunque esa sea mi excusa para llevarla a casa, no lo he dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Te interesas mucho, no? Solo es un corte de nada, tengo cosas peores encima. – contesto con ironía, especialmente en la última parte.  
- Me intereso porque en parte es culpa mía que te pegaran. – me confiesa en voz baja y se aferra a mi mano, como si creyera que fuese a apartarla por decir eso.  
- ¿Les pusiste la piedra en la mano? – bromeo, haciéndome el enfadado.  
- Claro que no. – se indigna y ya no aguanto más, dejo mi pose y me río.

Ella se relaja al instante, por unos segundos reímos en perfecta conexión y se me olvidan los problemas. Solo soy un chico de mi edad pasándolo bien con una chica. Me sorprende darme cuenta de que lo estoy pasando bien, al menos mucho mejor de lo que creía cuando salí de casa con Caroline.

- Yo fui el que se coló, la culpa es mía. – dijo pasándome la mano libre por el pelo.  
- Pero tú tampoco les pusiste la piedra en la mano.  
- Entonces… ¿las culpables son ellas? – pregunto con cuidado después de una pausa. Aunque estemos bromeando no se me olvida que hablamos de sus amigas.  
- Por supuesto. – me dice apretándome la mano.

No puedo evitarlo, vuelvo a reír y ella se une. Llegamos casi sin darnos cuenta, el camino se me ha hecho más corto que nunca y le doy unos instantes para que la admire desde fuera. Entramos juntos y de la mano, tal y como hemos ido desde que salimos de la cueva.

Voy a encender la luz del salón pero ella me detiene.

- Cúrate la herida, anda. – me dice con suavidad. - ¿Quieres ayuda o te importa si me quedo aquí?  
- Prefiero hacerlo solo. – contesto entrecerrando los ojos al oírme porque no había notado lo borde que suena eso.

No es que no quiera su ayuda, solo que prefiero aprovechar esos minutos para estar a solas y aclarar mi mente. La herida de mi frente ya no sangra y no tengo rastros de sangre seca alrededor, seguramente porque ella me los ha limpiado en la cueva, aunque sí en la mano.

Rescato el sobre con los resultados del armario después de curarme y lo devuelvo a su lugar, encima de mi mesilla sobre un cuaderno azul que compré porque me dijeron que escribir podría ayudarme. Aún no lo he tocado y no sé si lo haré alguna vez, pero ahí está, por si acaso.

Encuentro las cortinas del salón completamente abiertas y las persianas subidas hasta arriba del todo por primera vez. La vista es impresionante, la playa iluminada por la luz de una gran cantidad de estrellas. Creo que nunca había visto tantas, cosas de vivir en la ciudad y de no fijarse mucho, lo reconozco.

Esas estrellas nos proporcionan penumbra suficiente y entiendo que encender alguna otra luz acabaría con esa ambientación.

- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Beber, picar algo? – pregunto parándome frente a ella.  
- Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. – se echa en un lateral del sillón, el que está más próximo al ventanal, dejándome sitio.

Me tumbo enfrente con las piernas flexionadas, ella coloca sus piernas entre las mías y con los tobillos empuja para que las abra. Puedo verla a través de ese hueco y de fondo, a las estrellas. Creo que no puede haber un momento mejor, por lo que empiezo a contárselo todo. Como empecé a encontrarme mal, como me convenció Sage para ir al hospital, las pruebas que me hicieron y el maldito diagnóstico como sentencia de muerte, la marcha de Sage, los días encerrado en casa, la visita y encerrona de Klaus, mi huida y como acabe en la cueva. Con ella.

También le cuento lo poco que recuerdo sobre el posible tratamiento, porque en realidad nada es seguro, depende de las circunstancias. Pero sobre todo le cuento mis miedos, los que me hacen estar tan inseguro sobre lo que hacer.

- Creen que pueden quitar la mayoría del tumor si me opero, pero no todo. Tendría que darme radio o quimio, ni siquiera lo saben, depende de lo mucho o poco que quede, si se vuelve a extender, la velocidad a la que lo hago y eso… No sé si merece la pena.

Me quedo en silencio y ella también, siento el escrutinio de su mirada que va poniéndome cada vez más nervioso.

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta. - ¿Por qué crees que no merece la pena?  
- Porque es demasiado peligroso, ya sería muy duro si todo fuese bien a la primera. Pero si algo se complica… ¿qué pasa conmigo entonces? Estoy solo, no tengo a nadie que pueda cuidarme o echarme una mano si lo necesito y seguramente lo necesitaré. Tomar mil medicamentos, visitas regulares al hospital, perder las fuerzas, el ánimo, hasta el apetito… Eso es lo que me espera si me trato, no puedo pasar por todo eso para que luego me digan que no ha salido bien. Meses de sacrificios, de dolor, de tener más días malos que buenos, estar en casa porque no tenga ganas de salir, de pasarlo todo solo… No podría soportarlo. – niego con la cabeza y dolor que no consigo disimular en la voz. – No, no puedo. No puedo aferrarme a una esperanza que me pueden quitar en cualquier momento. Eso me mataría mucho más rápido que el cáncer. Es mejor vivir con lo que tengo y ya está, menos problemas.

Ala ya está, lo he soltado, he puesto forma a mis peores temores y no debería haberlo hecho, porque así me parecen más reales y ya voy bastante servido de miedo.

- Lo entiendo, es un camino muy duro y tienes miedo. - Estoy aterrorizado por el futuro, hecho un lío y hasta ella lo ha notado. - ¿Pero vivir sin esperanza no es peor? No sé, es normal que lo veas todo negro ahora.  
- Hombre, no pretenderás que lo vea blanco. – la respuesta me sale natural, defenderme con la ironía es un acto reflejo para mí.  
- Pues claro que no. – me da un golpe en la pierna con la suya. – Ahora es el momento de que lo veas negro. No tienes ganas de nada y estás hundido, pero las cosas se aclaran.

Alzo una ceja escéptico y me cruzo de brazos.

- Dejé de salir cuando murieron mis padres. Me tiré tres meses sin salir de casa, viendo las cosas negras. No iba a clase, ni me presenté a los exámenes, por eso tengo que repetir curso. También perdí el contacto con la mayoría de mis amigas, ellas me llamaban y me insistían… y yo me porté fatal con ellas. Las colgaba, nunca me apetecía salir, ni hacer nada con ellas y cada vez me fueron dando más de lado, hasta que dejaron de llamarme. Un día, mientras escuchaba música sin salir de mi habitación, cuando salió la canción favorita de mi madre… me pregunté que les parecería a ellos lo que estaba haciendo. Y me di cuenta de que no les gustaría que me crucificase y dejase pasar mi vida sin vivirla realmente. Teníamos este viaje planeado desde hace mucho, mis amigas no se esperaban que viniera, les hizo ilusión. Y la verdad, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. – añade después de una pausa, mucho más bajito que lo demás y ¿avergonzada? Mierda, no puedo verla para asegurarme.  
- Eso está muy bien, pero es lo mismo. Sin tus amigas seguirías en casa, es un apoyo que yo no voy a tener. – replico con una mueca.

Ella se incorpora y me pone la mano en la rodilla, acariciándome por encima de los vaqueros.

- No lo has entendido. – veo los contornos de su sonrisa en la penumbra. – Eso no tuvo nada que ver, ellas no me dijeron ni una palabra del viaje, dieron por hecho que no iría porque llevaba meses escaqueándome. La decisión fue mía. – quito la mano de mi rodilla para llevársela a la sien. – Yo fui quien decidió que ya estaba bien de autoflagelarme y seguir adelante, que no merecía la pena. A veces es difícil pero todo tiene el lado positivo, solo tienes que encontrarlo. Y con la vida pasa lo mismo. No estoy intentando convencerte, es tu cuerpo y tu decisión. Nadie mejor que tú para saber lo que mejor conviene, solo tienes que dejarlo un poco de lado y pensarlo. Pero pensarlo de verdad, con esto. – se pone de rodillas en el sofá y me apoya una mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón. – Solo es un consejo, ¿vale?  
- Vale. – asiento y pongo una mano sobre la suya, pero no la retiro. - ¿Y cómo puedo saber cuál es la verdad?

Me escruta en la oscuridad y me pregunto por donde va a salir, porque la verdad es que con ella no sé que esperar. Acaba señalándome el ventanal a su espalda.

- Imagina que pasa una estrella fugaz, ¿qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer? Eso es lo que piensas de verdad, cuando lo haces sin restricciones.

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio, mirando hacia allí. Poco a poco ella se va recostando sobre mí y es instantáneo, la rodeo con mis brazos. Sé que no lo ha hecho aposta, que no tiene forma de saberlo pero me parece muy íntimo abrazar a alguien por la espalda, es algo que me encanta. Y que a ella no parece molestarme, porque no me dice nada.

Soy consciente de repente del calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, del dulce aroma de sus cabellos y, sobre todo, de la tranquilidad que provoca en mí. Me gusta y mucho, así que imagino la dichosa estrella.

- ¿Has pensado algo? – otra vez con eso del pensamiento, me asusta un poco que me haga eso.  
- Sí. – murmuro, sabiendo que me escucha al estar apoyada contra mí, mi barbilla sobre su cabeza.  
- ¿Y qué es?  
- No sé si debo decírtelo. – dudo, lo que me resulta muy raro. En otros aspectos de mi vida quizá no, pero en el tema chicas siempre he sido muy seguro de mí mismo.  
- ¿Por qué? – se sorprende.  
- Porque no sé si te va a gustar.  
- ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que he pensado?  
- Sorpréndeme. – le digo sabiendo que lo hará.

Sus manos están sobre las mías y se lleva una de ellas a los labios, dándome un beso en el dorso.

- Tu turno. – me dice y noto un temblor en su voz.

Me gusta que esté tan nerviosa como yo, al parecer estamos en las mismas condiciones. Me atrevo a besarla suavemente en los cabellos. Ella alza mi otra mano y me da otro beso, apoyando los labios más tiempo del necesario.

Vamos intercambiando pequeños besos, ella va colocándose sobre mí. La ropa empieza a estorbarnos a medida que nuestros besos suben de nivel. Para cuando somos capaces de besarnos varios minutos seguidos, devorándonos hasta que nos falta el aliento, mi erección presiona su cadera o su muslo. Me acaricia por encima de los vaqueros, hasta que ya no puedo más y gimo.

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo, disfrutando de la lentitud con la que surge todo. Pronto nuestras ropas decoran el suelo, quedando completamente desnudos sobre el sofá en el que hemos compartido confidencias y con las estrellas de fondo.

- Espera, espera. – apoya las manos en mi pecho, temo que se haya arrepentido y ya no quiera nada con el pobre enfermo que se ha encontrado esa noche. – No me he acercado a ti solo para esto…  
- Lo sé. - Me parece adorable que quiera explicarme eso, pero no es necesario porque ya lo sé. No la conozco pero después de la conversación que hemos tenido, siento que su interés es sincero.

Nos miramos a los ojos y se levanta un poco para luego bajar lentamente sobre mi miembro. Contengo el aliento hasta que se detiene, incorporándome para poder besarla mientras lleva su propio ritmo sobre mí. Gemimos, nos besamos, incluso me araña suavemente al alcanzar su clímax y yo no tengo palabras. Ha sido tan espectacular que juraría que he visto fuegos artificiales al sentir su orgasmo, lo que ha provocado que ya no aguantase más.

Me besa el hombro, totalmente derrumbada sobre mí, aún tiemblo por la intensidad de lo que acabamos de compartir y comprendo que no estoy listo para que se vaya. Necesito más.

- ¿Quieres quedarte, nena?  
- Solo si tú quieres.

Ni lo pienso, saco fuerzas de no sé dónde y la levanto a pulso. Ella suelta un gritito y se agarra con fuerza, riendo cuando subo y la suelto en la cama de mi dormitorio. Me echo despacio sobre ella, quiero hacer el amor con la misma lentitud de antes pero me muerde el labio de forma juguetona y mi razón se esfuma.

La pasión nos domina, la encuentro lista para mí y la penetro de un solo golpe. Mi miedo ha haber sido demasiado brusco se esfuma en cuanto me sigue el ritmo sin dudar. Nos movemos con fuerza, hacia delante y hacia atrás rápidamente hasta que volvemos a estallar envueltos en nuestro placer.

Es demasiado, me dejo caer a su lado totalmente agotado. Ella se agarra a mi brazo y veo como sus ojos están prácticamente cerrados, el orgullo inunda mi pecho al comprender que la he dejado sin fuerzas.

- Buenas noches, nena. – susurro besando sus cabellos y cerrando los ojos en paz.

En el día actual...

_Y eso es todo. El amanecer me despertó y decidí escribir todo lo que había pasado para no olvidar ni un solo detalle y poder revivirlo cuando me flaqueen las fuerzas, que sé que lo harán pero no dejaré que eso me detenga. YA NO._

Me rendí cuando el médico me dio los resultados y me volví a rendir cuando Sage se marchó porque creyó que no había esperanza para mí. Fui un cobarde, me duele pero lo reconozco. Pero lo fui, ya no lo soy porque he cambiado de opinión

Escucho los pasos a mi espalda a tiempo de cerrar el cuaderno y girarme. Se acerca vestida con mi camiseta de anoche y por primera vez puedo verla. Tiene el pelo largo y castaño, los ojos marrones, delgada sin llegar a pasarse, piernas largas y estilizadas, y lo que más me importa, está sonriéndome.

- No sabía si te habías ido, como no estabas. – se disculpa avergonzada.  
- Solo quería despejarme un poco. – extiendo el brazo y me aparto para dejarla sitio.  
- ¿Y te has despejado?

Asiento y sonrío, ella sonríe y se apresura a sentarse a mi lado. Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro desnudo y yo la abrazo por la espalda, justo como más me gusta.

- ¿Y ese cuaderno? – pregunta curiosa.  
- Nada, una tontería. Pensamientos y esas cosas. – hay demasiado de ella ahí y no quiero que lo lea, además yo también pienso que es una tontería por lo que técnicamente no estoy mintiendo.  
- A mí no me parece una tontería, me gustaría saber qué te pasa por aquí. – se incorpora un poco y me pone un dedo en la sien, cerca de mi herida. Frunce el ceño y me acaricia la mejilla. – Creo que vas a necesitar puntos.  
- Iré al hospital, te lo prometo nena. Pero luego, ¿ahora quieres desayunar algo?

Me levanto y tiro de ella, no sé si se ha dado cuenta de lo que en verdad le quiero decir pero no importa porque por fin lo tengo claro. Ella camina delante, mi camiseta le cubre lo mínimo e imprescindible de los muslos y algo en mí empieza a despertar.

- ¿No te importa que ande descalza, no? – me pregunta con gesto de circunstancias.  
- Para nada. – me señalo para que vea mis pies descalzos, voy solo en bóxers y no tengo forma de esconder la erección que me provocan su cuerpo y los recuerdos.  
- ¿Quieres comer algo en especial? – me da la espalda y por eso no lo ha notado, pero no voy a dejarlo pasar.  
- A ti. – respondo presionando mi cadera contra la suya. Sonríe en mi boca y sé que ha notado lo duro que estoy.

Cuelo las manos bajo la camiseta y descubro que no lleva ropa interior. "Esto va a ser interesante" pienso para mí mismo mientras gimo ante el contacto con su piel. Ella gime y noto el fuego corriendo por mis venas porque ya sé lo que viene, lo he vivido dos veces esa noche y esta va a ser la tercera… y con suerte quizá haya una cuarta.

Cuando por fin terminamos de desayunar, la acompaño a coger el autobús porque tiene prisa para volver a su hotel ya que tiene que estar en el aeropuerto en un par de horas. Vuelve a casa con las bestias de sus amigas y tiene que terminar de cerrar su maleta. Me he ofrecido a llevarla al hotel pero prefiere irse en autobús y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es acompañarla porque entiendo parte de esa actitud.

Quiere seguir manteniendo ese anonimato que ha ayudado a que surja lo que sea que ha pasado entre nosotros esta noche. Lo entiendo pero ya no soy el mismo chico que conoció y quiero cambiar las cosas.

El autobús aparece a lo lejos y es ahora o nunca, por lo que me pongo en pie y le tiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Damon. – confieso, clavando mis ojos en los suyos con su mano aún en la mía. Son marrones y me recuerdan al chocolate porque aparte de tener el mismo tono, son igual de dulces. Y en esos ojos veo que no me ha comprendido, así que me explico sin dejar de mirarla. – Mi nombre, es Damon. Solo quiero que alguien me recuerde, por si sale mal y eso. – añado con un hilo de voz, intentando disimular el miedo que me da esa posibilidad pero creo que hay algo peor que morir y es lo que quiero evitar contándole mi nombre.

El autobús se para justo cuando termino de hablar y las puertas se abren.

- Encantada de haberte conocido, Damon. – aprieta mi mano a la vez que me da un leve beso en los labios y sé que ha entendido lo que quería decirle. Busca unas monedas en su bolso y sube al autobús, pero se gira en el último segundo. – Soy Elena.

Las puertas se cierran y dejo de verla, pero me quedo mirando hasta que el autobús desaparece por la carretera. Sonrío porque sé lo que voy a hacer, esas pocas horas lo han cambiado todo y aunque parezca un milagro, ya no dudo.

Sigo siendo el campeón mundial de las desgracias pero todo el mundo puede tener suerte y yo he encontrado la mía esta noche. Elena también está fastidiada (no tanto como yo) pero es mi suerte y si he encontrado a alguien así una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces.

Tengo cosas por las que luchar, cosas que vivir y que aún no he hecho porque soy joven y, como bien he aprendido esta noche, lo que importa es el ahora. Y de eso, aún me queda bastante.

_Escribo esto desde el hospital, estoy esperando a que me den puntos y después veré al oncólogo. Necesito que me recomiende a alguien para que me trate en casa en vez de en esta maldita isla. Volveré, me operaré, me daré quimio y todo lo que me digan, porque si caigo, quiero caer luchando._

Lo que no quiero es que si fracaso… si muero… que mi muerte no le importe a nadie. Pasar por un infierno que no sirva para nada y afrontar las consecuencias solo, sin nadie que se interese. Pero he visto algo en los ojos de esa chica, algo en la forma en que me hablaba… creo que ella no me va a olvidar, que este encuentro casual también ha sido importante para ella. Por eso le dije mi nombre, confío en que al menos ella me recuerde porque sé que yo nunca podré olvidar esta noche que ha cambiado tantas cosas.

Pienso luchar, no solo me lo debo a mí mismo, también voy a hacerlo por ella, por mí y por toda la gente como nosotros que nace sin suerte y tienen que buscarla por sí mismos. No voy a rendirme.

Elena, la chica sin nombre, la que me ha consolado cuando más lo necesitaba, la que me ha devuelto la ilusión por vivir y me ha enseñado quizá la lección más importante de mi vida en solo unas horas. La misma chica que me ha hecho entender que no ganas nada rindiéndote, así que… ¿para qué hacerlo? ¿Para qué ponérselo fácil a los que quieren derribarte?

Esta noche he aprendido que nunca sabes lo que puede estar esperándote si das un paso más. Y quizá con ese paso te pase como a mí, ayer por la mañana estaba convencido de que el cáncer iba a acabar conmigo y que no merecía la pena prolongar mi agonía con medicamentos porque no hay garantías de que me cure si me someto a tratamiento pero ahora he decidido tratarme y sé… No, la palabra adecuada es siento. SIENTO que es la decisión correcta porque no hay que rendirse nunca. NUNCA.


	2. Chapter 2

**En este caso, los flashback en negrita, recordad que la cursiva serán anotaciones de Damon en su cuaderno**

Capítulo 1

El aire fresco alborota mi cabello mientras espero. Me encanta este parque, ha sido un gran descubrimiento y una verdadera suerte que me dejasen salir un rato del hospital a dar una vuelta por aquí. Liz, como se ha empeñado en que la llame la enfermera jefe de la planta, se apiadó de mí desde el primer momento al ver que estaba siempre solo, y cuando le dije que no esperaba a nadie, me sopló que podía conseguirme un pase para pasar una hora fuera, siempre que el médico lo aprobase.

Durante esta última semana, que he tenido que quedarme en el hospital después de la operación en la que me han quitado la mayor parte del tumor, he estado viniendo por las mañanas. Siempre en el mismo sitio, sentado en la mesa que está más alejada del camino, me dedico a esperar.

Un golpe me indica que ha llegado y la partida ha comenzado, aparto la cara de mis manos y la sonrío. Uno de los peones blancos centrales ha avanzado dos casillas y la mano que lo ha movido descansa sobre la mesa de piedra.

- Llegas tarde, Rose. – la acuso.  
- Culpa de Trevor. – se defiende, sin pizca de vergüenza, y señala a sus pies.

Muevo uno de mis peones y me asomo, acariciando el hocico del Beagle. Conocí a Rose y Trevor el primer día, estaba descansando en una de las mesas de ajedrez, el único asiento libre que vi, cuando se me acercaron e iniciaron una partida. No lo esperaba pero aún así jugué y la verdad es que lo pasé bien aunque perdí. Al día siguiente, aparecieron a la misma hora y además de jugar, también hablamos un poco.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? – pregunta mientras jugamos.

Rose lo sabe. Mi horario es limitado y tuve que explicarle porqué tenía que rendirme cuando la partida estaba en lo más interesante o porqué no podía quedarme a jugar la revancha. Estuve muy susceptible después de eso, esperando que cualquier detalle la delatase y pudiera terminar el contacto. Pero para mi sorpresa, Rose me siguió tratando exactamente de la misma manera y me rendí a la evidencia. Parecía que había encontrado una amiga, una buena amiga.

- Estoy libre. – contesto, enseñándole la bolsa de deporte en la que guardo mis cosas.  
- ¿Tienes el alta? – asiento y ella mueve un alfil, comiéndose uno de mis peones. – Eso es genial. – se alegra con sinceridad.  
- ¿Sabes lo qué es más genial? – hago una pausa, observando el tablero. Puedo comerme su alfil, o mover el cabello y darle jaque. Valoro mis opciones y me decido por el caballo, me comeré su torre después, no puede evitarlo ya que tiene que mover el rey para salir del jaque. – Mañana empiezo a trabajar. – sonrío ilusionado después de mover. – Lo malo es que ya no podré venir por las mañanas. – Rose mueve el rey y yo me como su torre, tal y como planeé.  
- No importa, se acaba mi semana de vacaciones así que tampoco puedo seguir viniendo por las mañanas. – se me escapa una sonrisa traviesa al recordar que trabaja en una tienda de lencería. – Me alegro de lo de tu trabajo, te mantendrá distraído. Aunque no deberías distraerte tanto cuando juegas. – me sonríe de forma diabólica, en vez de comerse mi caballo, mueve la dama. – Jaque.

Mierda, eso no lo había visto venir. Aprieto las manos contra la mesa mientras analizo el tablero. ¡¿Cómo no lo he visto venir?! Estoy perdido.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto impotente, muevo el rey a la única casilla que puedo y me cubro la cara con las manos para no ver cómo me da jaque mate con la reina y el alfil que poco antes he decidido no comerme.  
- Mate. – me dice riéndose. Me considero buen jugador, pero no he conseguido ganarla ni una sola vez.

Cotilleo entre mis dedos y se señala la mejilla con el índice cuando me pilla. Resignado, me levanto agarrando mi bolsa y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, mi castigo por perder.

- ¿Quieres la revancha? – me pregunta, muy segura de sí misma.  
- No puedo, me toca limpieza general. – no quiero ni pensar como estará mi casa tras los días que llevo sin ir. - Y tengo que prepararme para mañana.  
- El jueves es mi día libre, ¿nos vemos a la tarde? – me pregunta tras asentir.  
- ¿A las cinco? Esta vez te ganaré. – la desafío.  
- En tus sueños. – se burla. – Y ten cuidado, te necesito entero para machacarte. – detrás de sus palabras solo hay preocupación, sabe que aún no me han quitado los puntos de la operación y que no debería moverme mucho. Pero no me queda tiempo que perder y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.  
- Hasta luego Rose, Trevor. – me despido con un gesto mientras ella recoge las fichas. Nos vamos turnando para traerlas y llevárnoslas hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, yo las he traído por lo que ahora es su turno de llevárselas.

El día siguiente es muy importante para mí, es mi primer día. Decido ir caminando para despejarme un poco y me paro en la puerta del instituto. Entre grupos de chicos y chicas que entran sin dedicarme más que unas miradas de atención, recuerdo lo diferente que fue la primera vez que estuve allí.

**Sabía que era un error. No debí haber entrado a preguntar. He tardado menos de cinco minutos y solo he conseguido aumentar mi cabreo. No he dado más que un par de pasos fuera del edificio donde está la dirección cuando escucho que alguien me llama, o eso creo.**

**- Eh chico, espera. – debe ser a mí porque no hay nadie más alrededor. A pesar de saber que estoy solo, echo un vistazo a los laterales antes de detenerme.**

**Un hombre, el director, según la secretaria que me ha atendido, se acerca con grandes zancadas, casi corriendo. De mediana edad, diría que de unos cuarenta y algo como mucho, pelo claro con algunas canas incipientes en las sienes y pálidos ojos azules, y trajeado.**

**- ¿Eres pariente de Guisseppe? – me pregunta, ligeramente jadeante cuando me alcanza. Escuchar el nombre de mi padre me paraliza y no soy capaz de decir nada. Sus ojos me escrutan y analizan, me siento como si me estuvieran sometiendo a un examen que no tengo ni idea de cómo pasar. – Oh, dios. Eres el hijo de Guisseppe Salvatore. Te pareces a él.**  
**- ¿Conoce a mi padre? – pregunto, con un nudo en la garganta. Con la única excepción de mi madre, nunca me he encontrado con nadie que conociera a mi difunto padre.**  
**- Le conocía. Crecimos en el mismo barrio. Íbamos al mismo colegio, mismo instituto, hasta nos alistamos juntos. Ahí le perdí la pista, pero me enteré de que se casó y tuvo un hijo, también de su muerte. Me hubiera gustado ir al funeral, pero estaba de servicio. Lo siento mucho, chico. – veo restos de un antiguo dolor en sus ojos, no ha apartado la mirada de mí ni un solo segundo y siento que es sincero.**  
**- Me llamo Damon. – digo, ofreciéndole la mano.**  
**- Mikael. – la acepta y me señala el edificio que acabamos de abandonar. - ¿Por qué pasas un rato?**

**Asiento con la cabeza y entramos de nuevo. La secretaria me mira asombrada, está a punto de repetir la negativa de que no hay puestos libres cuando ve quien me acompaña. Mikael me guía hasta su despacho, dedicándole un par de frases, y deja la puerta entornada.**

**Hablamos un rato, incluso me cuenta algunas anécdotas de mi padre. También conoció a mi madre y parece realmente afectado cuando le cuento que ha muerto. Inevitablemente la conversación toca el tema que me interesa, cuando me pregunta por los estudios. Sin nada que perder, me lanzo a la piscina y le digo que me acabo de sacar el título de profesor y estaba aquí buscando trabajo.**

**- Todas las plazas están completas. Lo siento. – repite exactamente las mismas palabras que su secretaria me dijo hace un rato y mis esperanzas de desvanecen. – Puedo tenerte en cuenta cuando haya una vacante. – dice tras reflexionar un poco, seguro que ha notado mi desilusión. – Si fuese para unas prácticas… no, tampoco serviría.**  
**- ¿El qué? – pregunto curioso. – Me interesa cualquier cosa.**  
**- Hay un profesor, Mason, tuvo un accidente a final de curso pero insiste en que ya está recuperado y quiere reincorporarse. Preferiría que esperase un poco hasta estar más seguro, pero solo serían un par de semanas. Eso no es nada. No te habrías acostumbrado aún cuando ya tendrías que irte. No voy a hacerte eso. – explica, juntando las manos y dejándolas caer en el escritorio.**

**La verdad es que no es exactamente lo que busco, pero quizá sea lo mejor que podría pasarme. Si solo fuese por un poco más de tiempo…**

**- No busco algo a largo plazo. – mis palabras le sorprenden, lo noto en la forma que se tensan sus manos. – Solo un par de meses, quizá menos.**  
**- ¿Te has graduado, no? Ya has tenido que hacer prácticas. – me malinterpreta, no tiene ni idea de mi verdadera situación.**

**No sé exactamente que me impulsa a jugármela. Puede que porque no tengo nada que perder, ya me han rechazo en el resto de institutos de la ciudad, todos tienen el profesorado completo. O quizá porque era amigo de mis padres, especialmente de mi padre, y me trata con un ligero aire paternal. Me levanto para cerrar la puerta del todo, no quiero que nadie más se entere.**

**- Tengo cáncer. – le suelto directamente cuando vuelvo a mi sitio, y suena más dramático de lo que pretendía, palidece ante mi anuncio. – Solo quiero dar clases unas semanas, si no las doy ahora puede que nunca pueda hacerlo. Me dan igual las condiciones, lo haría hasta gratis. No es por el dinero, es por mí.**  
**- Pero… - titubea, analizándome de nuevo. - ¿Puedes trabajar estando enfermo? ¿No sería demasiado?**  
**- El médico me dio permiso. – resumo. La verdad es que Vaughn, mi médico, me animó a hacerlo cuando se lo comenté. Dijo que eso me mantendría centrado y con ánimos al principio, aunque luego llegaría un punto en que tendría que dejarlo, el tratamiento me impediría trabajar.**  
**- ¿Uno o dos meses?**  
**- Como mucho, el tratamiento no me dejaría más. Es aproximado, puede que un poco menos.**  
**- ¿Y tendrías revisiones?**  
**- Semanales. Sin falta. – asiente levemente con la cabeza ante mi afirmación.**  
**- ¿Lo dejarías en cuanto tuvieses la sospecha de que no puedes más?**  
**- Por supuesto. – su pregunta me sorprende, pero respondo sin dudar.**  
**- Puedo obligar a Mason a seguir con su baja, así se recuperaría del todo mientras te ocupas de su clase. – aprieto los brazos de la silla para no levantarme de golpe y abrazarle. – Provisional, sin opción a quedarte pase lo que pase y tendrías contrato de prácticas. No puedo hacer más. – lo dice con tono de disculpa.**  
**- Eso sería genial. – tan genial que no puedo creérmelo, demasiado para mí y mi mala suerte.**  
**- Hay un problema, Mason es el profesor de educación física, o gimnasia, como prefieras. – mierda, sabía que tenía truco. Me especialicé en música, no puede haber nada más opuesto. – Esa cara es justo lo que temía.**  
**- No creo que pueda hacer ejercicio. Tengo que operarme y después con los otros tratamientos, no voy a ir sobrado de fuerzas. – joder, me duele renunciar a esta oportunidad. La perspectiva de quedarme encerrado en casa me deprime solo de pensarlo, necesito este trabajo o no sobreviviré a esto. Me moriré del asco.**  
**- Lo entiendo. – me indica con la mano que me siente. He empezado a levantarme, listo para agradecerle y despedirme, pero parece que aún no ha dicho la última palabra. – Si no me falla la memoria o me equivoco de asignatura. – me sonríe con gesto de circunstancias. – Creo que el primer trimestre tiene casi toda la carga teórica y poco trabajo físico. ¿Eso sí podrías hacerlo, no?**  
**- Me apañaré. – aseguro.**

**Después de eso hablamos un poco más, concretando las cosas. Mikael me da libertad para mover el temario según lo necesite pero a cambio me exige plena sinceridad. Me repite varias veces que lo deje en cuanto note que empieza a superarme, que no habrá ningún problema.**

**- Confío en ti. – sus siguientes palabras me superan completamente. – Si te pareces aunque sea un poco a él, sé que no me fallarás.**  
**- No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo. – digo completamente sincero a ese hombre que ha confiado en mí.**

Así fue como conseguí este trabajo. Mikael también me prometió que no diría nada de mis "circunstancias". El trato quedaría solo entre nosotros y para el resto sería solo el profesor que cubre la baja de Mason. También tuve que pedirle que me dejara empezar una semana más tarde, para completar el post-operatorio de mi operación, no puso ninguna pega, al contrario, me animó a que hablase con él siempre que lo necesitase.

El timbre me saca de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que llego tarde. Maldigo y echo a correr, en dirección al único sitio que conozco allí, el edificio de secretaria.

- Lo siento, me entretuve en la puerta. Aún me parece increíble. – me disculpo con Mikael, que me espera impaciente en la puerta del edificio.  
- No importa. – me coge del brazo para guiarme, justo lo contrario a sus palabras. – Tienes clase a primera con los de último año. Luego ven a mi despacho, te daré el horario y terminaré de enseñarte esto. Aquí está el gimnasio. – se trata de un pequeño edificio de techo bajo, más ancho que largo, que conecta con el principal por una especie de pasillo techado sin paredes. El murmullo del interior se incrementa a medida que nos acercamos, pero desaparece de golpe en cuanto abre la puerta. – Buenos días chicos, solo vengo a presentaros a vuestro nuevo profesor. Cubrirá la baja de Mason, sed buenos con él. Buena suerte. – me susurra al oído y me deja solo con el grupo de adolescentes.

De repente me suda todo, menos mal que voy de negro y no se va a notar. Trago saliva y avanzo hasta colocarme al frente. Los chicos me miran burlones y las chicas con interés, casi todos murmurando a mi paso. Son de último curso, lo que significa que tienen diecisiete años, unos pocos menos que yo.

- Bueno, como ha dicho Mikael, soy vuestro profesor suplente de educación física. – los murmullos se amplifican cuando llamo al director por su nombre de pila, me pregunto si he cometido un error al hacerlo pero ya es tarde para cambiarlo. – Podéis llamarme Damon, nada de señor y esas formalidades, no soy tan viejo. – bromeo intentando ganármelos. Durante mis prácticas hice lo mismo, dejarles que me tutearan ayudó a que cogieran confianza conmigo más rápido. Esta vez solo consigo risitas de algunas chicas. - ¿No tenéis una lista para que os vaya conociendo?

Un chico castaño se adelanta, viste una cazadora que, a juzgar por el logo, debe ser de alguno de los equipos del instituto. Noto que un par de chicos dan un paso atrás cuando pasa cerca. El chico de la cazadora recoge una carpeta granate, que está sobre un banco y me la da, con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no me gusta nada. Dentro hay una lista con el nombre de los alumnos y varias casillas numeradas al lado de cada nombre.

Los voy nombrando en voz alta y ellos me contestan. Tengo que marcar una cruz a una tal Elena Gilbert que no se ha presentado. Me obligo a no pensar en el cosquilleo que ese nombre provoca en mí, aunque esa noche ya no es más que un recuerdo del verano que se ha terminado, sigue tan nítida en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer, no en vano cambió muchas cosas para mí. Cada vez que escucho el nombre Elena se me mueve todo por los recuerdos.

Continúo con la lista y me detengo sorprendido en un nombre, o mejor dicho un apellido, familiar.

- Stefan Salvatore. – digo, esforzándome en conseguir un tono neutral y que no se me note nada por encontrar mi propio apellido en la lista de mis alumnos.

El chico de la chaqueta deportiva levanta la mano. En sus ojos verdes brilla una chispa de malicia que casa perfectamente con su sonrisa de soy el mejor y lo sé. Me pregunto si estaremos emparentados, no conozco a nadie de la familia de mi padre. Nos abandonaron y nunca demostraron el menor interés por nosotros, ni nosotros (mi madre y yo) por ellos, algo que ahora me corroe la mente.

- Por ser el primer día, ¿qué os parece un poco de juego libre? – propongo y ellos se dividen rápidamente en grupos.

Necesito un poco de ayuda para encontrar el material deportivo. Un chaval de cabello rubio alborotado, creo que se llama Matt Donovan o algo así, no consulto la lista para no quedar como un idiota, es quien me echa una mano. Después se une al grupo liderado por Stefan y otro chico de piel algo más morena, ¿Tyler? Si que empiezo bien si no consigo recordar los nombres de los alumnos de mi primera clase. El caso es que el chico rubio se une al grupo pero a la vez parece estar un poco aparte, y es a quién le toca quedarse en el centro del corro, intentando atrapar el balón que se lanzan los demás.

Me siento en uno de los bancos y los vigilo a todos perdido en mis pensamientos, que están centrados en la familia de mi padre. Mi madre me habló pocas veces de ellos, pero creo recordar que mi padre era el mayor de varios hermanos. No sé sus edades, solo que eran más pequeños, si alguno de ellos tuvo hijos, puede que este tal Stefan sea mi primo o algo así. No es solo que tengamos el mismo apellido, también tiene un nombre italiano, algo que es común en mi familia. Al final me canso de darle vueltas y decido que ya me enteraré, de todas formas que seamos familia no va a cambiar mi decisión. Todos aquellos que dieron la espalda a mi padre, y con ello a mi madre y a mí, porque no les gustó de quién se enamoró, están muertos para mí.

El timbre anuncia el final de la clase y la mayoría se larga dejando las cosas tiradas por el suelo. El grupo de Stefan ha sido de los primeros en desaparecer, solo Matt se ha quedado y me ayuda a recoger sin decir nada, aunque creo ver un rastro de vergüenza en sus ojos azules.

- Gracias por la ayuda, Matt. Ya termino yo, ve a la siguiente clase. – le digo, cuando ya solo queda guardar algunas raquetas de bádminton que un grupo de chicas ha estado usando. Le agradezco mucho el gesto pero no quiero que llegue tarde a la siguiente clase.

Hace un gesto de asentimiento, creo que dudando de cómo llamarme y al final se marcha sin musitar más que un vale. Cierro el armario del material con la llave que Mikael me dio nada más verme y voy a buscarle.

- ¿Qué tal la primera impresión? – me pregunta en cuanto me ve. Se escucha el sonido de una impresora y me hace gestos para que salga. Fuera una impresora está escupiendo hojas de papel, las revisa rápidamente y me da una. – Este es tu horario, ahora tienes hora libre. Las clases duran cincuenta minutos y hay cinco minutos de descanso entre una y otra, pero no te preocupes que los timbres indican los cambios. Justo ahora es el descanso, te presentaré a tus compañeros.

La secretaría comunica con otra gran sala que no vi la primera vez que estuve allí, las puertas cerradas ayudaron a que pasara desapercibida.

- La sala de profesores. – me indica Mikael, abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar primero.

Una gran mesa circular ocupa casi todo el espacio, las sillas están distribuidas sin ningún orden y algunas están ocupadas. Es precisamente allí cuando me encuentro con la segunda sorpresa del día… Klaus. Ignoro a todos los demás mientras mis ojos no se apartan de él. Noto el reconocimiento en su mirada, y algo más que no consigo identificar. La mano de Mikael en mi espalda me devuelve a la realidad.

- Como os comenté, tenemos un nuevo profesor que cubrirá a Mason unos meses. – oficialmente mi contrato abarca el primer trimestre, aunque sería un milagro que aguantase cuanto tiempo. Esbozo un tímido saludo con la mano acompañado con una sonrisa. Me sorprende que la mayoría no me mire y los pocos que lo hacen, me examinan un momento de arriba abajo antes de volver a sus conversaciones interrumpidas o coger sus libros para simplemente marcharse a sus respectivas clases. – Luego os lo traigo, espero que le ayudéis a integrarse. - Mikael no da opción a que pase nada más, me da un suave empujón para que salga.

Nos quedamos en la entrada, esperando a que el timbre suene de nuevo y todos vuelvan a sus clases. Mikael me pregunta sobre mi primera clase, pero no consigo olvidar el presentimiento de que ahí dentro ha pasado algo extraño, que las cosas no son como deberían ser.

Cuando alumnos y profesores están en clases, Mikael me da un tour con todos los detalles por el instituto. Está orgulloso del lugar que ayudó a fundar cuando se licenció, ahora lo dirige en solitario, y se le nota.

Cuando terminamos me lleva de nuevo a la sala de profesores, que ahora está vacía, y se disculpa cuando su secretaría le da el aviso de que le esperan en su despacho. Aún me quedan veinte minutos hasta la siguiente clase, donde me toca con los de primer año, así que me dedico a estudiar mi horario y a intentar orientarme mentalmente por los pasillos que acabo de recorrer.

Las voces de fuera me llevan amortiguadas.

- No puedes empezar el año igual, Elena. Solo llevamos una semana y ya tienes un montón de faltas. El año pasado hicimos la vista gorda todo lo que pudimos, entendemos que fue un mal momento, pero no presentarse a los exámenes fue demasiado. Este año no vamos a tolerarlo. – es Mikael quien habla, muy serio, en tono paternal. – Te has saltado la primera hora, estás castigada.

Un par de golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan y doy un bote sin querer, me he metido demasiado en la conversación de fuera. Mikael entra sin más.

- Te traigo a la alumna que te faltaba. – me dice, sin cambiar su tono serio. Antes, cuando hablamos sobre la clase me pregunto si alguien había faltado y le conté lo de la tal Elena, el único nombre que estoy seguro que no voy a olvidar.  
- Pensaba que seguíamos sin profesor. – escucho una voz femenina, y no necesito mirar para saber a quién pertenece. Está grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

Tenía que haberlo sospechado, es imposible que tenga tanta buena suerte de golpe. Este trabajo no es más que otra treta del destino, que se empeña en demostrarme que soy el rey de las desgracias, el campeón de la mala suerte. Dicen que no hay dos sin tres, y después de haberme encontrado con un posible familiar y el capullo de Klaus, debería haberme esperado algo así. Porque Elena, la chica de la que enamoré en nuestra única noche en la isla y la que me hizo cambiar de opinión, no es otra que una de mis nuevas alumnas.


	3. Chapter 3

**No es que tenga este fic abandonado, es que tengo que investigar unas cosillas para seguir la historia y últimamente no tengo tiempo de hacerlo. Espero que os guste el capi**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Oigo las palabras de Mikael sin escucharlas realmente, toda mi fuerza de voluntad está en sostener mi mandíbula para que no se me desencaje por la sorpresa. Elena está igual que yo, pero al menos ella está detrás de Mikael y no puede verla. Menos mal, porque si Mikael lo descubre, por muy amigo de mis padres que fuese, ya puedo dar por perdido mi trabajo.

- Os dejo solos. Elena, tienes que disculparte con tu profesor. Ya sabes que esto no se puede repetir. – dice Mikael, en tono serio. No sé cómo he conseguido escuchar eso, pero me las arreglo para seguir disimulando.

Elena asiente sin palabras, y me pongo de pie cuando nos quedamos solos en la sala. Solos ella y yo, Elena y yo, la chica que me hizo cambiar de opinión y querer luchar por mi vida. Nos miramos incrédulos y una chispa ilumina sus dulces ojos castaños. Aún sin decir palabra, recorre la distancia que nos separa y me abraza con fuerza.

- Estás aquí. – murmura.

Ante esas palabras, no puedo evitar rodearla con mis brazos y apretarla con fuerza contra mi cuerpo. Me hago un poco de daño pero me da igual, todo lo que me importa es que he vuelto a encontrarme con Elena y que la tengo entre mis brazos. Pero es mi alumna, el conocimiento me golpea con fuerza y me aparto, intentando ser suave.

Elena se aferra a mi camisa con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza mientras se resiste. En otras circunstancias estaría más que encantado por este gesto, pero ahora solo es lo peor que me puede pasar.

- Por favor, Elena. – le suplico. – Tienes que soltarme, alguien puede entrar. – digo, vigilando la puerta.

Se tensa de golpe, creo que mis palabras le han dolido, y me suelta. Cabizbaja, se frota los ojos con los puños intentando que no la vea, ¡¿estaba llorando?!

- Así que eres el nuevo profesor de gimnasia. – me dice, totalmente recuperada de lo que sea que le acabe de pasar.  
- Sí… - asiento, sin saber muy bien que decir. Estoy algo superado por las circunstancias y no sé muy bien como contestar. Lo único que tengo claro es que tengo que alejar a Elena de mí, es lo correcto ya que soy su profesor.  
- No me dijiste nada. – me acusa.

Cerrando los ojos, me paso una mano por el pelo, revolviéndomelo con nerviosismo. Me siento cuando consigo aclararme, en unos pocos segundos he repasado todos los detalles de nuestro único encuentro, y me duele lo que tengo hacer.

- Pensaba que estabas en la universidad, no imaginé que aún estuvieras en el instituto. – contesto, intentando escaquearme.  
- Repetí curso, te lo dije. – me dice, apoyando las manos en las caderas, en un gesto que me saca una sonrisa, que se desvanece casi al instante cuando recuerdo la situación en la que estamos.  
- Dime que al menos eres mayor de edad. – suplicó, muy serio. Solo podía haber una cosa peor que el hecho de que es mi alumna, que sea menor de edad y la posibilidad de acabar en la cárcel si alguien se entera.  
- Tengo dieciocho. – replica ofendida. – Lo que no parecía que te importase mucho mientras nos acostábamos.

"Touché", solo me consuela el hecho de que se pone roja al decirlo. Al menos todo le afecta de la misma forma que a mí. Solo que en este caso, es un gran problema.

- Porque no sabía esto, o no hubiera pasado nada. – digo, fingiendo una frialdad que no siento. – Lo que pasó tiene que quedarse en el pasado. – su expresión cambia, solo por un segundo, mientras me escucha. – No puede repetirse.  
- Nos lo podíamos haber ahorrado sí me lo hubieras dicho, en vez de mentir diciendo que no tenías trabajo. – me contengo con esfuerzo, y a juzgar por el dolor que se atisba en sus palabras y sus ojos, debo de estar haciéndolo muy bien. - ¿Tienes cáncer o eso también era mentira?

Mierda, eso duele. No le mentí, entonces aún no tenía trabajo ni me planteaba buscarlo, pero no puedo decírselo. Lo de mi enfermedad es otro tema…

- Tengo, pero eso también tiene que quedarse en el pasado. No puede saberlo nadie. Por favor… - acabo con una súplica, que acompaño con un pequeño puchero después de haber controlado la puerta de reojo. No quiero que bromee con este tema, sobre todo ella, que me ha ayudado tanto sin saberlo.  
- Nadie lo sabrá por mí. – asegura tras un pequeño silencio.

Busco en el marrón de su mirada y suspiro al notar su sinceridad. Vuelvo a pasarme las manos por la cara y el cabello.

- Tiene que ser así Elena, soy tu profesor y tú mi alumna. – digo, a través de mis manos.

De esta forma no puedo ver ninguna de sus reacciones, y espero a propósito hasta que vuelva a hablar.

- Lo entiendo, profesor. – dice, cada palabra fulminándome como si me estuviera tirando cuchillos en vez de simples palabras.

Cuando por fin me atrevo a retirar las manos, Elena sigue allí, solo que su actitud es ahora mucho más fría. Me duele a pesar de saber que soy el culpable de ello.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto, desconcertado porque siga a varios pasos de distancia, mirándome de esa forma tan vacía y tan impropia de ella.  
- Espero mi castigo, es lo que dijo Mikael. – responde, con una mueca.  
- No me enteré. – digo, esperando que no crea que le estoy tomando el pelo. La verdad es que no escuché casi ninguna de las palabras del director.  
- Usted dirá, profesor. – me replica, desviando la mirada y dando golpecitos con el pie de forma impaciente.  
- No sé… - inseguro, abro el libro que estaba ojeando antes, pasando las hojas hasta que encuentro el principio de algún tema. – Un resumen de esto. – señalo, sin fijarme realmente en lo que es. – Un folio por las dos caras, a mano, para el próximo día. – termino, sin saber si me he pasado o me he quedado corto.

Elena no me da muchas pistas, asiente con esa expresión impenetrable que cada vez me gusta menos.

- Bien. ¿Puedo irme, profesor? Tengo otra clase en cinco minutos. – pregunta de forma formal.  
- Claro…

No sé cómo llamarla, pero da igual porque no me está escuchando. Ha salido, dejándome solo allí, sin ser capaz de disimular del todo que no le gusta esta situación. A mí tampoco, se supone que soy el mayor y el más responsable de los dos, he hecho lo que tenía que hacer… pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan mal? Para que luego digan que exagero al decir que tengo mala suerte, pienso mientras hundo la cabeza entre mis manos, apoyado en la mesa.

Los días siguientes no se diferencian demasiado de mi primer día. Tengo un gran caos de nombres en la cabeza, ya que doy clase a los cuatro cursos. Los únicos que me sé bien son los de los profesores, y no precisamente porque ellos me ayuden. Me contestan si les pregunto directamente a alguno de ellos, de otra forma las conversaciones se cortan cuando aparezco y la mayoría evita coincidir conmigo.

No entiendo porque se comportan así, ni siquiera me han dado la oportunidad de ganarme el vacío que me hacen. La verdad es que todo está muy lejos de la idea que tenía de cómo sería esto. Y eso sin contar la situación con Elena. La desilusión empieza a apoderarse de mí y el jueves, cuando por fin puedo ver a Rose, estoy bastante seguro de que he cometido un error al aceptar este trabajo.

- ¿Eh, estás bien? – pregunta preocupada, nada más verme.  
- Problemas en el trabajo. – contesto, terminando de colocar las fichas.

Jugamos al ajedrez mientras le cuento mis problemas un poco por encima, omitiendo la parte de que la persona que me animó a continuar y me da fuerzas, ahora es mi alumna y por tanto me está prohibida.

Rose se da cuenta de que tengo la cabeza en otros sitios, y alarga la partida tanto como puede, dándome jaque mate solo cuando no le queda más remedio.

- A mí me costó un mes adaptarme a mi nuevo trabajo, solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo. – sonriendo, deja el rey sobre mi mano, dándome un ligero apretón. – Tengo que ir a hacer la compra, ¿nos vemos la semana que viene?  
- Sí, ¿todo igual? – asiento, levantándome  
- Todo no, porque estarás de mejor humor, lo sé. – le agradezco el intento de ánimo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente, me señala la sien con dos dedos, y me quedo congelado porque ese gesto me recuerda a Elena.

- Solo tienes que relajarte, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Más que el resto, por eso también te cuesta más.  
- Eso espero. – contesto sincero, apartándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla, mi castigo por perder o su premio por ganar, según se mire.

Me agacho un poco para despedirme de Trevor, que como siempre está a los pies de Rose.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti, el próximo día te la traigo. – me sonríe Rose, marchándose sin querer darme ni una pista, y tengo que reconocerle el mérito. Realmente me ha intrigado y estoy deseando que llegue el jueves que viene.

Aunque ese ánimo me dura poco, hasta que me cruzo con Klaus, en el recreo al día siguiente. Aposta, choca conmigo y luego rechaza la mano que le ofrezco para que se levante. Lo sé, soy idiota, no debería ayudarle pero aún así lo intento.

El profesor de historia, Alaric, y la profesora de biología, Meredith, pasan a nuestro lado, saludando a Klaus y a mí echándome solo una mirada.

- ¿Fastidia, eh? – susurra Klaus cuando están lejos.

Vuelvo a fijar la mirada en él, sorprendido por el comentario, el primero en el que da a entender que no es la primera vez que nos vemos. Klaus sonríe ampliamente, muy satisfecho de sí mismo, todo en su actitud denota que se está burlando de mí.

- A mi hermana le fastidió mucho que la dejases tirada. Casi no me lo podía creer cuando me dijeron que ibas a trabajar aquí. – espera, ¿lo sabía? ¿cómo? Klaus se ríe con crueldad de mi desconcierto. - ¿No lo sabías? Soy el sobrino preferido de la mujer de Mikael, fui el primero en enterarme de que te habían enchufado. Y como el buen compañero que soy, se lo conté inmediatamente a los demás. ¿No te da vergüenza? Quitarle el puesto al pobre Mason de esta forma, aprovechándote de que el director era amigo de tus padres.

Ahora lo entiendo todo, si Klaus se ha dedicado a esparcir rumores sobre mí, dejándome como un enchufado aprovechado, no me extraña que todos los demás me ignoren de esa forma. Deben de pensar que soy lo peor, ¿cómo van a sentir cómodos conmigo si piensa que le quité el puesto a Mason? Cosa que además no es cierta, porque solo le estoy sustituyendo por un tiempo, algo que Klaus no debe de saber.

- Juerguista, mujeriego y además sin experiencia. – continua Klaus, deleitándose. – No es que seas precisamente su tipo. – vuelve a reírse.  
- Eso es mentira. – al fin consigo reaccionar y empiezo a defenderme. – No le he quitado el puesto a nadie, solo… - me detengo de golpe al caer en la cuenta de que no puedo contarlo.  
- ¿Solo qué? – me desafía, aunque por suerte no espera una respuesta. – Da igual lo que digas, piensa a quién van a creer. ¿A su compañero por varios años o al novato enchufado?

Impotente, observo cómo se aleja, apretando los puños para no borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara y buscarme así un problema en mi primera semana.

Ahora que sé lo que pasa, es más fácil prestar atención a las señales. Poco después de ese enfrentamiento, entro a clase con los de último año. Me esperan en el gimnasio, pero los mando a clase al tener preparada una clase teórica. No les gusta la idea, protestan y refunfuñan en voz alta durante todo el camino.

Hostiles, no paran de hablar y pierdo bastante tiempo mandando callar. Ya son mayores pero se comportan como críos, y estoy a punto de perder los nervios y echar a alguno, cuando veo que empiezan a recoger.

- Aún no es la hora. – digo, poniéndome de pie tras consultar mi reloj.  
- Pero es la última hora. – contesta alguien, un chico del grupo del chico ese de la cazadora deportiva, el que comparte mi apellido. El tal Stefan.  
- La clase no ha terminado. – afirmo, y mando a la chica que se sienta delante de mi mesa que continúe leyendo.  
- Mason siempre nos dejaba salir antes cuando era la última hora. Es viernes. – contesta el propio Stefan.

Ignorando mi orden, se cuelga la mochila del hombro. Un coro de murmullos le secunda, y Tyler no tarda en imitarle, seguido por el resto de su grupo. Tímidamente, Matt duda si hacerme caso o ponerse en pie, y permanece medio incorporado con la mochila en las manos. Elena me ignora, como ha hecho durante toda la clase, y es la única que no ha intentado recoger, aunque solo tiene el libro sobre la mesa.

- Yo no soy Mason. – obligo a mi cerebro a que deje de pensar en Elena, y me centro en el niñato que quiere pasar por encima de mí.  
- No, solo eres un enchufado. – suelta tranquilamente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa y desafiándome con sus fríos ojos verdes.

Un gran coro de ohs sigue a sus palabras, y por primera vez toda la clase está pendiente de mis palabras, mientras yo sigo congelado por esa acusación.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto, olvidándome momentáneamente de que es un alumno.

El timbre interviene, dándole otro significado a la expresión "salvado por la campana", y Stefan vuelva a sonreír, mientras se acomoda la chaqueta.

- Que la clase ha terminado. – dice con suficiencia, pasando a mi lado en actitud desafiante.

Los demás le siguen rápidamente, alborotados por el fin de semana y haciendo mil planes de salidas y fiestas. Creyéndome solo, me siento en el lateral de la mesa y me cubro la cara con las manos. Un ligero carraspeo hace que las retire con rapidez, y veo a Elena delante de mí.

- El trabajo. – dice casi avergonzada, tendiéndome unos folios.  
- Ah sí. – suspiro, porque ya no me acordaba.

Nos miramos una vez más, veo la curiosidad en su mirada, pero hay algo más. No es exactamente la chica de mis recuerdos, hay algo extraño, es como si le faltara algo. Antes de que pueda seguir pensando en que es, se marcha tras murmurar un seco adiós.

El fin de semana se me pasa volando, entre la visita al médico, las pruebas y preparar las clases de la semana que viene, cuando me quiero dar cuenta es lunes y tengo de nuevo clase con Elena y sus compañeros. He ido con tiempo y esta vez soy yo el que les espera en las escaleras del gimnasio, que he dejado cerrado a propósito.

Paso lista allí fuera y me detengo cuando llego al nombre de Stefan. No he olvidado la forma en que me desafió el otro día, y si quiero mantener la clase bajo control, no puedo dejar que se repita.

- ¿Algo qué decir, Stefan? – le pregunto, dejando de pasar lista por un momento.

Se señala a sí mismo mientras se pavonea ante sus amigos, recolocándose las solapas de la cazadora para darse importancia.

- No. – contesta, con una mueca.  
- Bien, entonces hasta que tenga algo que decir, seguiremos con las clases teóricas. – sentencio sin mirarle, y tengo que gritar los pocos nombres que me quedan para hacerme oír por encima del coro de protestas.

Stefan pone mala cara pero no intenta corregirse, a pesar de que sus amigos no paran de susurrarle al oído. Le doy un minuto más, y como no cambia de idea, los mando a todos a su clase normal. Por el camino pillo a Elena mirándome, de nuevo no sé descifrarla porque me ha parecido ver una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos ante lo que he hecho, aunque estoy convencido de que me equivoco.

Tomo asiento y abro el libro, esperando a que se preparen. De reojo, sigo vigilando a Elena que ya no me mira, y la veo sentarse algo apartada, al fondo del aula.

- Tema 2, empieza a leer Matt. – dijo, centrándome en el libro.

El silencio dura menos de un par de minutos, y le pido que pare hasta que todos se callen. No tengo ninguna prisa, empiezo a jugar con el móvil por debajo de la mesa, mientras ellos siguen hablando y jugando entre ellos. Cuando apenas quedan un par de minutos para que acabe la clase, es cuando deciden callarse. Guardo el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y me levanto, yendo hacia Matt. Paso algunas de las páginas y señalo el penúltimo párrafo.

- Lee desde aquí.

Desconcertado, el chico hace lo que le pido. Cuando termina, me pongo al frente de la clase y miro directamente a Stefan mientras hablo.

- Tema dado. Seguiremos con los siguientes hasta nuevo aviso.

Salgo sin esperar su reacción y se me escapa una sonrisa porque he ganado esta batalla. El timbre que anuncia el fin de las clases suena, y me apresuro a ir a la sala de profesores. El fin de semana tampoco ha cambiado nada allí, sigo siendo el apestado al que todos ignoran. La sonrisita que Klaus esboza cuando me mira me provoca escalofríos, y no es muy distinta de la que le he borrado a Stefan esa mañana.

Estoy tan perdido en mis pensamientos que casi no me entero de que me hablan. Sorprendido, observo a la chica de largo pelo moreno que se ha sentado a mi lado. Es Meredith, la profesora de biología.

- Perdona, ¿qué? – pregunto, girándome para mirarla.  
- Necesito las llaves del gimnasio antes de que te vayas. – repite, con mala cara.  
- ¿Para qué? – pregunto sin entender.  
- Hago las pruebas para el grupo de teatro allí, Mikael lo sabe. Él me dijo que te pidiera las llaves, pregúntale si no me crees. – mierda, acabo de fastidiarlo aún más.  
- No hace falta, claro que te creo. No sabía que las actividades empezasen ya. – intento corregir rápidamente mi error, pero por su expresión me da que no lo he conseguido. - ¿Lo dejo abierto después de clase? ¿Cuánto vas a tardar, más o menos? – pregunto, intentando ser amable.  
- Ah no, no hace falta que te quedes. Te dejaré las llaves en el casillero cuando terminemos. – dice, levantándose para volver con los demás.  
- Vale. – musito desanimado, sin que nadie me oiga.

Después de la última clase vuelvo a la sala, donde Meredith ya me está esperando.

- Gracias. – al menos lo agradece, antes de salir corriendo.

Con las prisas por volver a darla la llave, me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado una carpeta en el gimnasio, y tengo que volver a por ella. Han colocado los bancos en medio del gimnasio y la mayoría de los alumnos del último curso están allí, junto a algunos más pequeños. Me extraña que Stefan y su grupo estén allí, y a la que no consigo encontrar es a Elena.

Meredith está sentada en uno de los últimos bancos, cerca de la puerta, y me llama la atención cuando ve que no sé donde colocarme. Algunos de los alumnos me están mirando, dados la vuelta y cuchicheando.

- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. – me disculpo en un susurro, sentándome a su lado. – Me he dejado la carpeta.

No contesta, concentrada en el chico que está al frente, por lo que pienso que no me está haciendo caso. Pero cuando éste termina y los demás aplauden, se agacha y me da la carpeta, que tenía entre sus cosas.

- Deberías llevar más cuidado. Como la encuentre un alumno tendrás problemas. – me aconseja, no sé si de buenas o a malas.  
- Gracias. – decido aceptar el consejo sin más, y me voy mientras Stefan camina entre los bancos para salir al frente, en lo que debe de ser su turno.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado para no molestar, y al girarme me entra el pánico. ¡Sage! ¿Qué hace Sage aquí? ¿Y con Klaus? La respuesta me queda clara cuando los veo besarse. Duele, y no quiero que Klaus note que me fastidia. Tampoco quiero ver a Sage después de todo lo que ha pasado, y no me apetece tener que explicarle como he decidido llevar mi enfermedad.

Sigo el muro hacia un lateral, tanteando con las manos a la espalda, hasta que encuentro una puerta. Pruebo el picaporte, desesperado porque cada vez se están acercando más, y me verán si es que no lo han hecho ya.

La puerta cede y entro sin pensar, echando el pestillo de dentro y apoyándome contra ella. Con las prisas y el agobio, no me he dado cuenta de que se trata del baño de chicas, ni de que hay alguien dentro. Son los sollozos los que me hacen girarme, ya que ella tampoco me ha visto.

Atónito, contemplo a Elena sentada en el suelo y abrazada a sus rodillas, la dolorosa confirmación de que no me equivocaba al pensar que algo iba mal con ella. Esta imagen no encaja con la chica fuerte de mis recuerdos. Por eso, a pesar de que fui yo quien insistió en que teníamos que alejarlos, que solo podíamos ser profesor y alumna, no puedo evitar preocuparme.

- Eh, Elena. – la llamó suavemente, arrodillándome a su lado.

Sorprendida, me mira con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y las mejillas húmedas. También se ruboriza porque la haya pillado. Y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que abrirle los brazos, deseando poder ayudarla como ella me ayudo a mí. Elena me mira a los ojos con dudas, pero cuando asiento levemente, se echa en mis brazos y hunde la cabeza en mi pecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Elena se va calmando poco a poco entre mis brazos. No sé qué decir, así que permanezco callado, acariciándole suavemente la espalda para que se tranquilice.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunto, después de un rato en el que creo que ya no llora.

Se estremece un poco y niega con la cabeza, se me escapa una sonrisa por la ternura que me provoca ese gesto.

- Si necesitas hablar… - ofrezco.  
- No, eres un profesor. – dice, con la voz algo ahogada e intenta separarse. – Lo dijiste tú. – me acusa cuando me resisto, no quiero que nos separemos, no ahora.  
- Pero si me necesitas seré solo Damon. – contesto, soltándola.

Se incorpora un poco, mirándome asombrada. Le alzo la barbilla con suavidad, conectando nuestras miradas hasta poder verme reflejado en sus pupilas.

- Todo lo que pasó en la isla… me ayudaste cuando creía que nadie podía hacerlo, y te estoy muy agradecido por ello. Aunque el otro día no lo pareciera. – añado con gesto de circunstancias, y le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, la cual aún está húmeda. – Te debo mucho. – susurro, perdido en su mirada. – Si necesitas a alguien… todo esto me da igual, estoy aquí para lo que sea. Me da igual todo. – Elena me importa, más que yo mismo, y aunque he intentado de alejarla, lo que ha pasado ahora me ha abierto los ojos. No puedo darla la espalda sin más, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella si me necesita, y me dan igual las consecuencias de eso.

Noto como cambia su respiración y como traga saliva, mientras asimila mis palabras. Las cuales me han sorprendido incluso a mí, todo hay que decirlo, creo que nunca le había dicho a nadie tan abiertamente lo mucho que estoy dispuesto a implicarme.

- Solo tienes que decirlo, quiero ayudarte… - insisto, tratando de ganarme su confianza.

Cierra los ojos y me aparta la mano, cogiéndola con la suya. No me resisto y espero su decisión, más expectante de lo que estaré dispuesto a reconocer. Desde luego, todo esto está muy lejos de lo que esperaba cuando acepté el puesto que me ofreció Mikael.

- Te necesito… - reconoce Elena, tras lo que parece una lucha contra sí misma, y parece más aliviada después de hacerlo.

Y ahí está de nuevo la chica fuerte que conocí en la isla, la que me enseñó que no eres menos débil por apoyarte en los demás si lo necesitas, pero que sí lo eres cuando dejas de luchar cuando las cosas se complican.

- Estoy aquí. – contesto, volviendo a abrirle los brazos sin intención de decepcionarla.

Volvemos a estar en la misma posición que antes. Sentado en el suelo mientras Elena me abraza y se acurruca contra mí, encajando tan perfectamente que da miedo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello que le cae sobre ella.  
- ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de la muerte de mis padres? – dice, moviéndose hasta apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho.

Automáticamente, la abrazo desde atrás, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza y aspirando el dulce olor de sus cabellos. Estaremos en un baño, pero ahora mismo no existe un sitio mejor para mí.

- Sí. – digo, cerrando los ojos.  
- Desde pequeña he participado en las obras de teatro del cole, y luego del instituto. A mi madre le encantaba, siempre me animaba a apuntarme. Ensayaba conmigo, leímos los libros que representábamos, era algo que hacíamos juntas. Pensé que este año… estaría bien mantener ese ritual aunque ella no estuviese. Me apunté, pero luego no fui capaz de entrar. La fallé.

Aprieto un poco el abrazo para que se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí. Ahora entiendo porque lloraba tan desesperada.

- No, no lo hiciste. No lo habrías hecho ni aunque no te hubieses planteado intentarlo. Era algo vuestro, de las dos, seguro que tu madre está muy orgullosa porque quieras mantenerlo. – contesto, tras pensarlo un poco.  
- Eso está muy bien, pero no he podido hacerlo. – responde ella, en un apagado tono triste.  
- ¿Dónde está la chica que me dijo que no había cosas ni blancas ni negras, si no que íbamos pasando por los grises? – pregunto, las palabras escapando de mi boca sin que pueda evitarlo. Molesta, Elena me pellizca en el brazo, pero no estoy dispuesto a soltarla para frotármelo. – Lo has intentado, ¿eso era lo importante, no? – pregunto, algo confuso. – Intentar las cosas que merezcan la pena, y no rendirse porque no salgan bien a la primera.  
- ¿Dónde está ese chico que solo quería tumbarse y dejar que la vida pasara? – pregunta, apartándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

Protesto por la pérdida de contacto entre nuestros cuerpos, pero acabo rindiéndome ante la dulce mirada de Elena.

- Que conoció a una chica que le hizo ver que estaba se estaba portando como un niño que tiene una rabieta. Aprendió lo que era importante, dejó de lamentarse y empezó a luchar. – contesto con sinceridad.

Quizá demasiada sinceridad, porque Elena me mira con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada o contener su asombro. Mis palabras han avivado un pequeño fuego, que ilumina sus iris castaños, y me doy cuenta de que puede que haya confesado demasiado.

- ¿Estás… estás tratándote el cáncer? – pregunta con dificultad, aún sin recuperarse de mi confesión.

Esa palabra me incomoda y consigue que me tense de arriba abajo, apoyándome con más fuerzas contra la pared.

- Sí… - susurro incómodo. Sé que pregunta viene ahora y no quiero responderla, no quiero que Elena la haga. Si hay una cosa aún peor que ser el profesor de Elena es saber que no estoy bien, que quizá no tenga un futuro. No puedo meter a Elena en esto, no merece perder a nadie más. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas más cosas de esa obra? Acabo de descubrir lo del teatro hoy. – le ofrezco mi mejor sonrisa, esperando que no note que es falsa.

Algo debe delatarme, porque Elena frunce el ceño y me mira suspicaz. Me siento como en un examen, aprobando justo por los pelos cuando Elena deja los recelos y vuelve a acercarse. Es ella misma quién coloca mis brazos a su alrededor, y espero que tenerme cerca la reconforte de la misma forma que tenerla cerca me reconforta a mí.

- ¿Conoces "El fantasma de la Ópera"? – pregunta cuando al fin estamos colocados al gusto de ambos.  
- Claro. – respondo algo ofendido. – Leí el libro en el instituto y he visto el musical. Es muy bueno. ¿Lo has visto? – pregunto. Me especialice en música, adoro los musicales, y "El fantasma de la Ópera" es uno de esos espectáculos que es un delito no ver.  
- Nunca he ido a Nueva York. – niega, ¿con algo de pena en la voz? No estoy seguro y prefiero seguir animandola, antes que meterme en otro tema complicado.  
- Creo que te gustará. ¿Qué personaje querías hacer? – pregunto, ya totalmente metido en el tema.  
- Christine Daaé… - claro, la protagonista, no esperaba menos de Elena. - ¿De qué te ríes?

No soy consciente de que lo estaba haciendo hasta que lo señala.

- Perdón, es solo que… te pega querer ser la protagonista. – me disculpo, tratando de contenerme. – Continua.  
- Meredith nos dijo que quería hacer algunas modificaciones, adaptar algunas escenas. Supongo que habrá visto ese musical que dices porque quiere introducir algunos momentos así. – dice Elena, frunciendo la frente pensativa.  
- ¿Cantando vosotros? ¿O solo baile? – pregunto, entusiasmado con la idea.  
- En principio baile. Por eso quería el papel, fui a danza muchos años. – sonríe Elena, creo que perdida en sus recuerdos, porque justo después se entristece.  
- Deberías presentarte, seguro que lo haces genial. – sonrío, poniendo la mano bajo su barbilla para que me mire y olvide lo que sea que pase por su mente.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Estoy seguro. – afirmo, totalmente convencido.

Por unos segundos sus ojos resplandecen y vuelve a ser la chica de mis recuerdos, hasta que se entristece de golpe.

- Ya es tarde, Meredith debe de haber elegido. He perdido mi oportunidad.  
- Habla con ella y pídele otra oportunidad, seguro que lo entiende y si aún no lo ha decidido, estás a tiempo.

Se muerde el labio mientras piensa, recostando la cabeza en mi hombro.

- Bueno, por probar no pierdo nada. - ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi Elena!

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo ante su actitud, y lo apruebo levantando los pulgares de ambas manos.

Se levanta, recogiendo del suelo su mochila, la cual no había visto hasta ahora, y se para de golpe, mirando repentinamente a los lados.

- Oye Damon… - se interrumpe con la voz llena de dudas. - ¿Tengo que llamarte profesor o algo?  
- No hace falta. – niego con la cabeza. – Les dije a tus compañeros que me llamasen Damon, pero como te perdiste mi clase… - bromeo, haciendo un gesto con los ojos hacia arriba.  
- Me apetecía dormir, creía que seguíamos sin profesor. – se defiende ella, cruzándose de brazos.  
- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. – reconozco, guiñándole un ojo sin la menor pizca de vergüenza.

Elena sonríe, volviendo a lo que quería decirme.

- Damon. – dice, deslizando mi nombre entre sus labios, como si lo estuviera saboreando, algo que me altera, haciendo que se me dispare el corazón. - ¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas? – pregunta, rompiendo el encanto.  
- He visto a mi ex. Me escondía para que no me viera. – respondo nervioso, pasándome la mano por el pelo.  
- ¿La qué te abandonó? – pregunta Elena, que no parece entusiasmada por la revelación.  
- No me abandonó. – es suficiente para Elena, que mueve la cabeza con disgusto pero no dice nada más, por lo que me ahorro el detalle de que estaba con Klaus y tener que contarla que ya nos conocíamos. No es que quiera ocultárselo, pero teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace una hora estaba decidido a alejarme completamente de Elena, es demasiada información por hoy. Aún no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, solo que quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda como agradecimiento.

- ¿Quieres qué mire si hay alguien fuera?

Asiento ante su ofrecimiento. Elena abre la puerta con cuidado y saca la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados.

- Nadie. – me informa, saliendo la primera.

Salgo sacudiéndome la ropa, y miró de casualidad al gimnasio. La puerta está cerrada y no se escucha nada, ¿estará vacío? Lo compruebo probando el picaporte, que no cede por mucha fuerza que hago.

- Elena. – la chica se gira cuando la llamo, ya dispuesta a salir del instituto. - ¿Puedes quedarte un rato más o tienes prisa?  
- Puedo quedarme. – contesta sin pensárselo mucho.  
- Espérame aquí.

Voy a la sala de profesores lo más rápido que puedo, allí tampoco hay nadie y la llave está justo donde me aseguró Meredith, por lo que puedo cogerla sin peligro. Regreso adónde Elena me espera expectante y abro el gimnasio.

- Ven. – la invito, extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Elena la toma y entra conmigo. Los bancos vuelven a estar en su sitio, aunque no son importantes para lo que tengo en mente. Recojo su mochila con cuidado y la dejo junto a mis cosas, coronando la pila con mi móvil tras haber encendido la música.

- Considéralo una primera prueba. – esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado, volviendo a acercarme a ella.

Vuelvo a ver la duda en sus ojos y espero pacientemente, sin bajar la mano que representa mi invitación. Todo lo demás deja de importar en el momento en que Elena la toma y deja que la lleve hasta el centro del gimnasio, solo somos ella y yo. Elena y Damon, bailando juntos.

- Pues sí que es verdad que sabes bailar. – sonrío cuando la canción acaba.  
- Tú tampoco lo haces mal. – reconoce, con una pequeña sonrisa, que amplía la mía.

Es flipante la capacidad que tiene Elena para hacerme sonreír, con ella me parece tan fácil que el gesto me sale solo, sin que me dé cuenta. Intento separarme pero esta vez es ella quién no me deja ir, con un gesto de la cabeza me invita a seguir la siguiente canción.

Durante un rato, seguimos bailando juntos. Elena ríe, yo río, la hago girar, nos acariciamos escudados por la música y, de repente, mi mirada se queda atrapada en sus labios. Rojos, dulces y ligeramente entreabiertos, me llaman con gritos silenciosos y casi me parece ver los hilos que salen de ellos y los unen con los míos. Trago saliva con esfuerzo para deshacer el embrujo y consigo alejarme.

A mi espalda, el gemido de frustración de Elena delata lo mucho que también desea ese beso. Despacio, recojo mi móvil y quito la música.

- Si nos descubren… perderé mi trabajo, Elena. – digo suavemente, con gesto de circunstancias. Una cosa es ayudarla y otra dejar que pase algo más entre nosotros, no pienso permitir lo segundo, y no porque sea su profesor como seguro que cree ahora. Es porque estoy enfermo y no quiero hacerla sufrir.  
- Entiendo. – noto algo de tristeza en su voz, lo que hace que me sienta mal al instante, pero es lo correcto.

Abandonamos el gimnasio en silencio y me guardo la llave, mañana tendré que llegar temprano para justificar que la tengo. Todas las puertas están cerradas y Elena me enseña el punto donde es más fácil saltar la valla, en la parte trasera y oculto desde la mayoría de los ángulos.

- ¿Quieres qué te acompañe? – ofrezco, ya que es tarde y no me gusta mucho que ande sola por las calles.  
- No te preocupes, vivo cerca. – me rechaza, y mi ego vuelve a sentirse herido de nuevo.  
- Elena. – la sujeto por el codo antes de que pueda irse. – Recuerda lo que hemos hablado, estaré para todo lo que le necesites. – aseguro, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, soltándola despacio.

Elena asiente y se marcha, con la mochila colgada de un hombro y dando pasos rápidos. La sigo, un poco retrasado, hasta que toma la dirección opuesta a la mía y me quedo mirando como desaparece.

Al día siguiente, no tengo clase con los de último año y será difícil que Elena y yo coincidamos. En vez de dejarme llevar por esos pensamientos, me centro en lo que tengo que hacer. Como de costumbre, los profesores se callan y miran para otro lado cuando entro a la sala de profesores. Me resulta tan incómodo que ya solo voy en los recreos, como ahora, solo que hoy tengo un motivo para ir. Tengo que hablar con Meredith.

Está sentada al lado de Alaric y ahora que lo pienso, estos dos siempre están muy juntos, ¿tendrán algo? La mirada hostil de Alaric, cuando me siento al lado de Meredith, consigue que me centre y voy directo al grano.

- ¿Tienes un minuto, Meredith?

Ella duda, y mira a Alaric, quién pone cara de incomprensión. Acaba haciéndome un gesto y girándose hacia mí.

- ¿Necesitas ayudas con el teatro? – pregunto directamente. – Quiero colaborar con algo y la verdad es que no sé qué están haciendo los demás. El teatro me gusta, puedo echarte una mano… no sé, con decorados o lo que sea, también con música si hace falta.  
- ¿Música? – creo que es lo único que le interesa de todo lo que he dicho.  
- Sí, espera. – saco el móvil de mis vaqueros y lo pongo sobre la mesa, tras abrir una aplicación que simula el teclado de un piano y que me bajé anoche específicamente para este momento. Toco una pequeña melodía con la mano izquierda, el volumen no está muy alto, lo justo para que lo escuchemos nosotros y como mucho los que están más cerca, como Alaric. – Sé componer.

Meredith lo mira y le veo hablar sin palabras, diciendo algo solo moviendo los labios, deliberando con Meredith.

- Vale. – me contesta finalmente. – Ensayaremos los lunes y los miércoles después de clase, en el gimnasio.

No parece que tenga intención de añadir nada más e intenta alargar la conversación, la más larga que he tenido con ninguno de mis compañeros.

- Mira el lado bueno, ya no tendrás que preocuparte de andar pidiéndome las llaves o dejarlas aquí. – bromeo, sonriendo.

Ellos se miran y me ignoran, sin que les haya hecho gracia mi comentario. Suspiro mientras acepto mi derrota, me levanto para dejarles espacio, ya que no los noto cómodos a mi alrededor.

Siento sus miradas a la espalda y desvían la vista cuando me siento solo en otro sitio, me dan ganas de decirles que lo he hecho por ellos, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Se supone que la idea es acercarme poco a poco a ellos y ganarme su confianza, que se den cuenta que Klaus solo les ha contado un montón de mentiras.

Me entretengo con el móvil hasta que el timbre nos llama de nuevo a clase. Salgo junto a algunos de ellos y, antes de que podamos separarnos, un alboroto llama nuestra atención. Alaric, quién va el primero, sale corriendo y soy de los primeros en seguirle. Los gritos vienen de la clase de los de último año, todos están allí y están discutiendo.

- ¡No me da la gana! – grita Stefan con todas sus fuerzas, está frente a sus compañeros cuando entro y sé, por la mirada de odio que me dirige, de lo que están hablando.  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunta Alaric, que ha debido de ver algo más que yo.

Stefan niega con la cabeza, e intenta salir. Alaric no le deja y yo, que estoy justo en la puerta, tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Stefan. – repite el profesor de historia, en un tono mucho más serio.

Pero es Elena quién contesta. No la había visto hasta ahora porque estaba intentando no fijarme, pero sorprendentemente está en la primera fila, en vez de atrás y apartada como la he visto las otras veces.

- Eso Stefan, di lo que tienes que decir. – dice, tras dar un paso hacia delante.

El resto de sus compañeros la secunda, y empiezan a oírse murmullos.

- Eso Stefan, díselo.  
- Vamos Stefan, habla.  
- Venga Stefan, que está aquí.

Solo Tyler y su coro de admiradores permanecen callados, aunque no intentan defender a Stefan. Bajan la cabeza y se callan mientras los demás le piden a Stefan que hable.

- Stefan. – le llama Alaric, alzando una ceja cuando el chico no responde.  
- No tengo nada que decir. – declara éste, atravesándome con odio en sus ojos verdes.

Un coro de decepción sustituye a las peticiones de antes, pero Stefan no parece inmutarse. Alaric los manda callar y ordena que se sienten, algo que Stefan hace encantado, casi corriendo hacia su sitio.

- Adolescentes. – murmura Alaric cuando pasa por mi lado. – Vamos, tenemos otras clases. – me dice.

Apenas nos da tiempo a alejarnos un par de pasos cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido y un nuevo coro que proviene de dentro de la clase. Corremos de nuevo hacia allí, la nueva escena nos sorprende y a mí, particularmente, me arde la sangre por lo que estoy viendo.

Elena está en el suelo, en el pasillo entre mesas, justo al lado de donde se sienta Stefan y puedo ver perfectamente la forma en que él la mira. Con diversión… y a la vez con deseo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Elena se levanta furiosa, sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia ya que se lanza contra Stefan, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara al arañarle. Ya había reaccionado antes de que ella hiciera nada y soy el primero en llegar hasta ellos, sujeto a Elena por la cintura y la aparto del chico.

- ¡Basta! – grita Alaric, poniéndose en medio. Stefan se ha levantado y nos fulmina con la mirada, impotente al ser Alaric y yo profesores.  
- Me ha hecho la zancadilla. – se defiende Elena, forcejeando contra mí.

No la he soltado no porque no confíe en ella, es de mí del que no me fio. Si la suelto, me lanzaré contra quien le haya hecho daño, sin importarme que sea mi alumno o menor de edad.

- ¿Eso es verdad? – pregunta Alaric a Stefan, y como él no contesta, mira al resto de la clase que hace mutis. - ¿Estás bien, Elena? ¿Necesitar ir a la enfermería? – le pregunta después a Elena.  
- Ven. – susurro en el oído de la chica.  
- Me duele un poco. – dice ella, esbozando un gesto de dolor que lo hace creíble.  
- Vete. – asiente Alaric, girándose después hacia Stefan. – Y tú, pronto empiezas este año Stefan. Vamos a ver a Mikael.  
- La acompaño. – me apresuro a añadir, saliendo tras Elena, con las protestas inútiles de Stefan de fondo.

La ayudo a caminar por el pasillo, y entonces me doy cuenta de que puede que no esté fingiendo.

- ¿Estás bien, nena? – pregunto preocupado, murmurando por si alguien nos oye.

La reacción de Elena es la opuesta a la que espero, me sonríe con una preciosa sonrisa que ilumina sus ojos sin dejar de andar.

- Echaba de menos ese apodo. – susurra, enrojeciendo un poco, refiriéndose al apodo cariñoso que usaba cuando no sabía su nombre.

Nos paramos en el recodo del pasillo que lleva a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí, Elena? – pregunto, enfatizando su nombre para contener el impulso de usar el apodo. Si ya había estado a punto de escapárseme un par de veces, ahora que se que le gusta tendré que llevar aún más cuidado.  
- Como todos están hartos de la teoría, le dije a Stefan que tenía que pedirte perdón para volver a las clases normales. Todos me apoyaron, no debió de sentarle muy bien. Me hizo la zancadilla cuando iba a sentarme.  
- Es gilipollas. – susurro con cuidado, acercándome mucho a ella para que pueda escucharme. Elena asiente con la cabeza, dándome la razón. – No te metas en esto Elena, no quiero que te salpiquen mis problemas. – le pido, esbozando un gesto de puchero para convencerla.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunta, con la confusión bailando en sus ojos. – Solo quería ayudarte, no hacía nada malo. Stefan se está pasando un montón, no entiendo como los demás profesores se lo consienten. – baja la voz, como una niña a la que están regañando.  
- Yo sí… pero aquí no, Elena. – digo, mirando a nuestro alrededor. Esa historia es demasiado larga como para que se la cuente en medio del instituto, donde cualquiera podría oírnos. Busco en mis bolsillos mientras sigo hablando. – Claro que no has hecho nada malo, pero cuanto menos nos relacionen mientras sea tu profesor, mejor.

Al fin encuentro un bolígrafo y cojo la mano de Elena sin pedir permiso, escribiendo unos números en el dorso.

- El primer número está bien, luego súmale uno a los pares y resta uno a los impares. Llámame esta tarde cuando sea seguro, te llamaré cuando pueda. – aseguro, apartándome de ella rápidamente y llamo a la puerta de la enfermería. – Cuídate ese tobillo. Me voy a clase. – digo en voz muy alta, para que me oiga la enfermera que acaba de abrir.

Elena parece desconcertada pero no hace nada que nos delate. De reojo, compruebo que entra resignada y me siento un poco mal. Me cuesta concentrarme en el resto de mis clases y no es solo por la perspectiva de que Elena me llame. Esta tarde tengo cita con el médico, ya tiene el resultado de las pruebas y tiene que decirme cuál será el resto del tratamiento.

Me siento como un quinceañero tímido, comprobando el móvil cada cinco minutos en cuanto salgo del instituto. En el hospital lo dejo en modo vibración y me esfuerzo por concentrarme en el doctor Vaughn. Los restos de cáncer son pequeños y cree que es mejor probar primero con la radioterapia, es menor agresiva que la quimioterapia pero también tiene menos efectos secundarios, lo que me permitirá conservar mi vida aparentemente normal.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunto, contestando a su pregunta de si estoy de acuerdo o si prefiero ir directamente a la quimio. Quiero mi vida normal, necesito mi vida normal y Elena me necesita a mí.  
- El viernes. – sonríe ante mi resolución, creo que el médico de la isla, el que me descubrió el cáncer, también le puso al corriente de cuál era mi actitud.

Vaughn pasa a contarme donde tengo que ir y como será, también me recomienda que lleve un acompañante y me advierte de una posible reacción alérgica a la medicación. Se despide entregándome un folleto con todas las cosas que me ha contado y diciéndome que le llame si tengo alguna duda.

Estamos despidiéndonos cuando siento la vibración en los vaqueros. ¡Alguien me llama! Nervioso, salgo de la consulta y saco el móvil. Me sudan las manos al ver que es un número desconocido, ¿será Elena?

- Hola, Damon. – me saluda Liz, pasando a mi lado mientras sigo mirando el móvil como un tonto.  
- Hola. – sonrío, fue muy amable conmigo cuando estuve ingresado y me sorprende agradablemente que se acuerde de mi nombre, con la cantidad de gente que debe de ver mientras trabaja. Aunque con Elena llamándome, no tengo ganas de pararme a charlar. – ¿Viernes, por la tarde? – pregunto, aceptando la llamada y llevándome el teléfono a la oreja.  
- Estoy de guardia, pasaré a verte. – me asegura de forma maternal, comprendiendo lo que significan mis palabras.

La dedico un último gesto con la mano y me centro en la llamada, saliendo del hospital lo más rápido que puedo.

- ¿Sí? – pregunto inseguro, al no haber recibido respuesta desde que descolgué, o al menos no la he escuchado.  
- ¿Damon? – reconozco la voz al instante, aunque está cargada de inseguridad.  
- Soy yo, Elena.

Sonrío ante su suspiro de alivio.

- Menos mal, ya pensaba que me había confundido otra vez.

Se me escapa una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, es uno de los efectos secundarios que tiene Elena sobre mí.

- No tiene gracia. – responde, algo mosqueada.  
- Perdona. – me disculpo, sin sentirlo realmente, como delata mi sonrisa.  
- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – pregunta, esta vez indecisa.  
- Ahora necesitamos un sitio seguro donde podamos hablar. – solo me llega silencio. - No tiene que ser hoy, cuando puedas. – añado, pasándome la mano libre por el pelo.  
- Puedes venir a casa, mi tía no llega hasta la noche.

¿En su casa? ¿Solos? Se me nubla la cabeza ante las posibilidades que encierra su invitación, pero no va a pasar, no puedo dejar que pase.

- Solo vamos a hablar. – consigo decir, con un hilo de voz ronca.  
- No hay un sitio más privado. – contesta Elena, con la misma frialdad que he usado yo.  
- Dime la dirección, voy para allá.

Media hora después estoy llegando al barrio de Elena, nervioso y enredado en una charla conmigo mismo, repitiéndome mentalmente los motivos por los que no puedo involucrarme en algo con Elena, por mucho que lo desee.

No necesito llamar al timbre, la puerta se abre un poco en cuanto llego al porche, permitiéndome el paso. Elena me espera, vestida con unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta, el pelo recogido en un improvisado moño con un par de bolígrafos.

- Pasa. – me invita, al ver que me he quedado parado, sin saber que decir.

Me guía hasta el salón, donde debía de estar estudiando a juzgar por la cantidad de apuntes que tiene diseminados por la mesa y el sofá. También tiene varios libros y tengo que apartar uno, cuando me clavo un pico al sentarse.

- ¿Quieres algo? – ofrece, nerviosa.

Niego con la cabeza mientras la indico que se siente a mi lado, palmeando el sofá.

- ¿Por qué dejan que Stefan se comporte de esa forma? – pregunta directa al grano, dejándose caer.

Luego cruza las piernas para acomodarse, el brillo de sus ojos me indica que no es que quiera mostrarse fría, en realidad se muere de curiosidad.

- Porque lleva razón. – confieso, bajando la mirada para no ver también el desprecio en su mirada.  
- Pero si dice que eres un enchufado, que te excusas en dar teoría porque no sabes dar una clase de gimnasia… - la voz de Elena va perdiendo volumen a medida que lo va comprendiendo por mi actitud.  
- Me especialicé en música. – aún sin verla, siento lo mucho que la estoy decepcionando. Me apresuro a contarle el resto de la historia. – Hice dos cosas al volver de la isla, ir al hospital y buscar trabajo, hasta el médico me recomendó que lo hiciera. Pero todos los puestos estaban cubiertos, hasta que pregunté en tu instituto y me encontré con Mikael. Ya me iba cuando salió a buscarme, supo quién era porque me parezco a mi padre. Era amigo de mis padres, estuvimos hablando y le acabé contando todo. Quiso ayudarme y me ofreció un puesto de profesor de gimnasia. Solo es temporal, me dijo que vuestro profesor había tenido un accidente y había estado de baja, en realidad lo estoy cubriendo mientras termina de recuperarse del todo, y mientras yo aguante, claro. Solo le pedí a Mikael que no le contara a nadie que estoy enfermo y él me pidió que renunciara si las cosas iban mal. Klaus se enteró de que me incorporaría yo en vez de Mason, y como no le caigo bien, se dedicó a crearme mala fama, incluyendo el rumor de que me habían enchufado. Gracias a él, todos los profesores me hacen el vacío. Seguro que también se lo contó a Stefan. Y esa es toda la historia. – termino, con miedo porque Elena me ha dejado continuar sin interrumpir en ningún momento.  
- Entonces… ¿cubres el puesto de Mason temporalmente? ¿Eres su suplente?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Por qué dejas qué te traten así? No es justo, no eres un enchufado.

Su afirmación me reconforta y al fin me atrevo a mirarla. Veo algo… me recuesto contra el lateral del sillón y le abro los brazos, de la misma forma que hice el día anterior.

- No pienso contarles que estoy enfermo y que esto es un favor que me hace Mikael para que pueda distraerme. No es asunto suyo, y no quiero su pena. – niego. Ella aún no ha aceptado mi invitación y sigo esperándola.  
- Pero yo lo sé. – susurra, mirándome fijamente. Un leve rubor adorna sus mejillas.  
- Tú eres tú. – al responder me doy cuenta que no he podido describirlo mejor. Es Elena y eso lo dice todo, al menos para mí.

No lo duda más, se echa en mis brazos, aplastándome, y no se resiste cuando la hago girar hasta que su espalda queda pegada a mi pecho.

- ¿Stefan es tu ex? – soy consciente de que lo he dicho en voz alta cuando escucho mi propia voz, aunque no es la primera vez que lo he pensado hoy.  
- No, ¿por qué? – pregunta extrañada, medio incorporándose, no ha dudado y sé que me dice la verdad.  
- Por cómo te miraba.

Me da tiempo a ver como la sonrisa se expande por su rostro, antes de recuperar la postura. No sé si eso es bueno o malo, ¿habrá pensado que estoy celoso? Porque no es el caso, aunque no me guste nada la idea.

- Stefan es un niñato, quiere lo que no puede tener. Pero a mí no me va a tener, no es mi tipo.  
- Vale.  
- ¿No quieres saber cuál es mi tipo?

La pregunta hace que me tense completamente, Elena debe de notarlo perfectamente porque se aparta un poco.

- No creo que uno que no sepa si se va a morir encaje ahí. – contesto, de forma mucho más cruel que como suena en mi cabeza. Veo lo mucho que le duele esa idea y me pregunto si no será demasiado tarde.  
- Pero te estás tratando… - dice ella, mirándome apenada.  
- Sigue sin ser seguro. Elena, escucha… - trago saliva, enfrentándome a una de las conversaciones más duras que he tenido nunca. – Te aseguro que soy el primero que desearía que las cosas fuesen diferentes. – sus ojos se iluminan, pero no intenta volver a acercarse. – Pero sigo estando enfermo, tengo algo dentro que me está matando y no voy a arrastrar a nadie conmigo, y menos a ti. Te mereces a alguien que solo piense en ti, no que esté dividido por el dolor y el miedo.  
- ¿Y si te curas? – insiste, en voz muy bajita.  
- Si me curo… serás la primera en saberlo, si aún quieres saber de mí. – contesto, intentando sonar optimista y a la vez definitivo. – Pero hasta que eso pase, solo puedo darte esto, una amistad. Si quieres que me vaya, lo entenderé. – digo, empezando a levantarme.

Con rapidez, Elena me sujeta del brazo, impidiendo que pueda irme.

- No es justo. – protesta, arrugando el entrecejo.  
- La vida nunca es justa, nena. – digo tristemente, tirando suavemente para que reaccione.  
- Quédate. – me suplica.

No debería, lo más sensato es que me vaya pero no puedo alejarme de ella. Elena tiene algo, una especie de magnetismo que me tiene atrapado en sus redes desde nuestra noche juntos. Dejo que me arrastre y se sube en mi regazo.

- Quiero abrazarte. – dice, justo antes de hacerlo, y yo dejo que lo haga, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Respeta mi decisión porque no intenta ir más allá, me abraza apoyando la frente contra mi hombro. Siento su respiración a través de la camiseta, el aroma de su colonia me envuelve y soy sencillamente incapaz de moverme. Con cuidado, retiro los bolígrafos y dejo su cabello suelto, cayendo por su espalda como me gusta. También pierdo la cuenta del tiempo que pasamos así, fuera ya está oscuro, por lo que ha debido de ser bastante.

- Es tarde. – digo, consiguiendo que alce la cabeza hacia a mí. - ¿Cuándo viene tu tía?  
- Tarde. – contesta, estirándose hasta coger su móvil. – Aún le quedan un par de horas de clase. – dice tras mirar la hora.  
- Oye, ¿no habrás guardado mi número con mi nombre, no? – señalo el aparato, repentinamente consciente de que si es así, cualquiera podría cogerlo y descubrir nuestra relación prohibida.  
- Con lo que me ha costado conseguirlo. – protesta.

Manipula algunos botones y me pone el móvil delante de la cara. "Chico de la isla", leo. Río, moviendo la cabeza, no esperaba menos de Elena. Se lo devuelvo y busco el mío, enseñándoselo cuando encuentro su número, que tengo guardado como "Nena". Elena también ríe, y creo que hemos superado el momento comprometedor de antes y volvemos a estar bien.

- ¿Tu tía siempre llega tan tarde? – pregunto, volviendo al tema de antes.  
- Está terminando su tesis. – no hace falta que lo diga, los dos sabemos que aquí no hay ninguna universidad por lo que tiene que irse fuera. – Tiene que colaborar dando varias clases, los viernes viene antes. – la excusa.

No me gusta la idea de que Elena pase tanto tiempo sola, en el instituto también está bastante alejada de todos, al menos por lo que he visto. Encerrarte en sí mismo es algo normal cuando sufres una pérdida como la de ella, a mí también me pasó cuando murió mi madre, pero no es algo bueno si se mantiene con el tiempo.

- ¿Y tus amigas? – pregunto, al recordar que en la isla estaba acompañada.  
- Ellas no repitieron, están en la universidad. Se quedan en la residencia y vuelven los fines de semana. – asiento con la cabeza ante su explicación.  
- ¿Y cómo te entretienes entonces? ¿Solo estudias? – me burlo.  
- Hoy sí. – me da un golpe, flojo y juguetón, en el hombro. – Mañana empiezo con algo nuevo.

Sus ojos se iluminan y sé exactamente de qué me habla. Busco el libro que he retirado al principio, el que me clavé al sentarme, y lo agito en el aire.

- Yo también. – sonrío. – Espero que incluya esto, porque estaba pensando en releerlo y me vendría bien alguien con quién comentarlo.  
- ¿En serio? – prácticamente salta sobre mí, arrancándome un quejido. - ¿Te has apuntado al grupo de teatro? – pregunta ilusionada.  
- Te lo he dicho, los profesores no me hablan, intento integrarme y en esto puedo ayudar. Creo que a Meredith solo le interesó la parte en que podía componer la música, pero no importa, estoy dentro. – sonrío, guardándome para mí el segundo motivo para interesarme por el teatro. Ayudar a Elena en algo que le va a traer recuerdos difíciles de manejar. Creo que compartir la experiencia con ella podría hacérselo más fácil.

La resplandeciente sonrisa que Elena me dedica es la mejor recompensa posible, y me quedo un rato más con ella, cotilleando entre sus libros y apuntes. Finalmente, cuando creo que ya me he entretenido demasiado y pienso que es hora de irme, cojo el libro de educación física y se lo tiro con suavidad.

- Yo que tú repasaría también eso. – le chivo, guiñándole un ojo.

Al principio se sorprende, pero luego asiente, incorporándolo al montón de apuntes.

- ¿Vas a venir otro día? – pregunta mientras me acompaña a la puerta.  
- Solo puedo los martes. – con el teatro de los lunes y miércoles, las quedadas con Rose los jueves y el tratamiento los viernes, estoy más que ocupado con un único día libre, que no me importa sacrificar para hacerle compañía a Elena, que pasa las tardes completamente sola en casa.  
- Sin problema. – sonríe ella. – Gracias, Damon.  
- Es un placer. – contesto, guiñándole el ojo como despedida.

No nos hablamos cuando coincidimos en la reunión de teatro al día siguiente, permanezco pegado a Meredith y ella se queda entre sus compañeros. Stefan también está allí, corroborando una vez más que mala hierba nunca muere, y para nuestra desgracia, de Elena y mía, tiene otro de los papeles protagonistas, el del fantasma. "Un fantasma para hacer de fantasma" pienso irónicamente, mientras escucho las instrucciones de Meredith lo más atentamente que puedo.

Cuanto más se acerca el viernes, más nervioso estoy y más miedo tengo. Tanto que hasta Rose lo nota perfectamente nada más verme, y en vez de jugar al ajedrez como tenemos por costumbre, me arrastra hasta uno de los bancos y me da una caja con agujeros en las paredes y la tapa.

- Ya te dije que tenía un regalo. – Rose sonríe ante mi mirada desconcierto. – Ábrelo.  
- ¿Y esto? – dentro hay un pequeño cachorro de Beagle, que levanta la cabeza hacia la luz y me lame la mano cuando intento tocarlo.  
- Uno de los cachorros de Trevor, ¿no te acuerdas?

Asiento distraídamente con la cabeza, recuerdo que me contó que había cruzado a Trevor con la perra de una amiga, pero mi mente está muy lejos de allí, pensando que hacer con este perrito cuando en par de meses puede que apenas pueda cuidar de mí mismo. Esa misma noche acabo mandándole un mensaje a Elena, pidiéndole que se reúna conmigo el viernes por la tarde, antes de que tenga que ir al hospital.

- Solo serán cinco minutos. – le aseguro cuando aparece.

Le he pedido que venga a mi apartamento, y me siento un poco mal por retrasarle los planes, cuando solo sale los fines de semana.

- No te preocupes, le he dado plantón al libro de gimnasia. El capullo del profesor nos ha puesto un examen el lunes. – se burla, refiriéndose a que Stefan sigue sin pedirme disculpas, por lo que seguimos con teoría y les he puesto un examen, sorpresa para todo el mundo excepto para Elena.  
- ¿No sales con tus amigas?  
- No llegan hasta la noche, ya mañana. – dice, con un deje de tristeza.

Eso solo hace que me reafirme más en mi decisión.

- Tengo un poco de prisa. – me excuso por no dejarla pasar del salón, que ya de por sí es un desastre. El resto de la casa está peor y me avergüenza que lo vea. – Pero quería darte una cosa. Espera un momento. – digo, tras echar un vistazo al salón y no verlo por ninguna parte.

Encuentro al perro subido en mi cama, hecho una bolita bajo las sábanas y me da pena desprenderme de él. Rose se enfadará conmigo si se entera, sé que lo hizo de buena voluntad pero yo no puedo cuidar de un cachorro y Elena necesita compañía, es el acuerdo perfecto.

- Es precioso. – Elena, que se había quedado de pie, se acerca en cuanto me ve aparecer con el cachorro en brazos. - ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Aún no tiene nombre. ¿Te gusta? – asiente, riendo contenta cuando el perrito intenta lamerla la mano y después morderla juguetonamente sin alcanzarla. - ¿Lo quieres?  
- Pero es tuyo. – dice, deteniéndose de golpe al escucharme.  
- Me lo han regalado, pero aquí no me dejan tener animales. – niego con la cabeza, mintiendo con una destreza que no sabía que tenía. – Y se me ocurrió que podrías quedártelo tú… si quieres, claro.  
- Es muy bonito. – suspira Elena, y veo las ganas que tiene de quedárselo en sus ojos.  
- Sí. – asiento, liberando una mano para acariciarlo también. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te lo llevas? – pregunto, intentando pasárselo.  
- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi tía?  
- ¿La verdad? Que te lo ha regalado un amigo. – contesto, enarcando una ceja, aunque enseguida reculo ante su expresión. – No sé, tú la conoces, seguro que se te ocurre algo.

Le doy a Elena la misma caja que me dio Rose y el resto de las cosas, y después la acompaño a la puerta, preparado para salir junto a ella. En el último momento me doy cuenta de que me falta algo y entro a la carrera. Elena me ha esperado y ve como me guardo el libro, una edición de bolsillo de "El fantasma de la Ópera", en la cazadora.

- ¿Adónde vas? – pregunta, arrugando la frente de forma suspicaz.

Por un momento considero la posibilidad de volver a mentirla, pero es Elena, ella ya lo sabe todo y ya dejamos las cosas claras. Además es un alivio poder compartirlo, aunque sea mínimamente, con alguien.

- Al hospital, empiezo con radioterapia. – contesto, esperando que confunda mi miedo con nervios.

Elena se recoloca la caja para liberar una mano y ponerla en mi brazo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta, preocupada.  
- ¿Sinceramente? Acojonado. – intento bromear y, ni siquiera Elena, la reina de los chistes malos, ríe.  
- ¿Vas solo?  
- No tengo a nadie más.

Lucha contra sí misma y consigue retener las palabras, pero da igual porque las he visto en su mirada. Quiere acompañarme.

- Por eso llevo el libro, me entretendré leyendo. – digo rápidamente, intentando borrar este momento.

Elena asiente tristemente, con los labios apretados para contener las palabras. Ojala pudiera decirme todo lo que sé que quiere decirme…

- No te preocupes, estaré bien. – la sonrío.  
- ¿Te puedo llamar al menos? – pregunta, mirándome muy seria a los ojos. – Es lo que hacen a los amigos. – se excusa.  
- Escríbeme si quieres, puedo tener el móvil.  
- Lo haré. – asegura, y su expresión se dulcifica ante mi concesión. – Nos vemos el lunes.  
- Nos vemos. – susurro en respuesta, observando cómo se va.

Cuando desaparece, mis miedos vuelven con más fuerza y me dirijo al hospital, decidido a enfrentarme a ellos y mi enfermedad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

_Fui un idiota al creer que esto podría salir bien. Confié demasiado en una suerte que no tengo. ¿Por qué me empeño en seguir dándome contra un muro una y otra vez? Ni siquiera debería escribir, no pongo más que tonterías… pero no tengo fuerzas para hacer otra cosa._

El fin de semana pasó lenta y dolorosamente, menos mal que se me ocurrió elegir los viernes como el día del tratamiento, porque si no hubiera tenido problemas en el instituto.

El viernes estuve prácticamente toda la tarde en el hospital, gracias a una reacción alérgica a la medicación que me hizo pasar el doble de tiempo allí. Me dejó tan hecho polvo que al poco rato ni siquiera fui capaz de contestar a los mensajes que me mandaba Elena. Liz fue quién se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, porque como no quise buscar nada en internet, creía que era normal. Lo pasé tan mal que por momentos me arrepentí de no haber dejado a Elena que me acompañase, seguro que ella lo hubiera hecho más soportable. Pero tampoco quería que me viera de esta forma.

Liz me hizo compañía todo el tiempo que pudo, debió de verme muy mal cuando ni siquiera me regañó por ir solo, lo que tantas veces me había dicho que no hiciera. Cuando al fin pude salir de allí, me fui directamente en la cama, tirándome en ella sin hambre ni fuerzas, tembloroso. El sábado apenas tenía ganas de salir de la cama y el domingo pude volver a la rutina, comiendo ya normalmente y preparando el examen que tenía con los de último año.

Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que no había contestado los mensajes de Elena desde el viernes, ella me había mandado algunos más, incluidas algunas fotos del cachorro que le había dado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no iba a contestar y dejó de insistir. Por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza disculparme y contarle algo, ¿pero qué? No quería que Elena tuviera esa imagen tan débil y lamentable de mí. Con tristeza comprendo que puedo contarle nada y dejó el móvil sobre la mesa, volviendo al examen.

Estoy bastante recuperado cuando vuelvo al instituto. Por primera vez, la clase me toma en serio y están todos en sus sitios cuando llego. Unos murmullos me dan la bienvenida y entonces Stefan se levanta.

- Separad las mesas. – pido, mientras el chico se acerca.

Con los puños apretados y los hombros tensos, está muy claro que no se encuentra cómodo. Se detiene justo enfrente y sus ojos verdes atraviesan los míos, completamente fríos y distantes, todo lo contrario a lo que se supone que deben ser sus palabras.

- Quería decir algo. – empieza, en voz baja y tensa, suficiente para que solo yo lo oiga. Le animo con un gesto, escondiendo como puedo la sonrisa que amenaza con salir y fastidiarlo todo. – Siento lo del otro día, no debí haber dicho eso. – se disculpa, atragantándose con las palabras como si fuesen veneno. – Perdón. – murmura.

Asiento para aceptarlo, sin querer hacer sangre de la herida.

- ¿Ya está? – pregunta.  
- Sí. – "¿A qué no era tan difícil?", pienso para mis adentros.  
- ¿Entonces volvemos a las clases normales? ¿No hay examen? – pregunta en voz alta, para toda la clase.

Por encima de su hombro veo que todos nos observan, muy atentos a lo que hablamos. No han separado las mesas ni sacado aunque sea un solo bolígrafo.

- Claro que hay. – contesta, un coro de decepción se alza y los ojos de Stefan brillan.  
- Pero he pedido perdón. – Stefan me mira a mí, pero en realidad habla para los demás, dejándoles claro que no es culpa suya, que ha hecho lo que sin duda le han obligado a hacer.  
- No tiene nada que ver con eso, terminamos los temas y ahora toca examen. Siéntate Stefan. – respondo con tranquilidad. – El próximo día empezaremos con las pruebas físicas en el gimnasio. – cumplo mi palabra y les levanto el castigo. Gracias a estos días de clases teóricas he tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararme y sé cómo llevar ese tipo de clases. – Separad las mesas.

Sé esta vez obedecen porque escucho ruidos detrás mientras cojo los exámenes. Los reparto uno a uno sin entretenerme mucho, ni siquiera con Elena. Sigue sentándose sola atrás y es una de las pocas que no ha dicho nada. Coge el examen mirándome fijamente, sus ojos me transmiten un torbellino de emociones en apenas un breve instante. Aprovechando que le doy la espalda al resto de la clase y que nadie puede verle, le dedico un guiño que espero que la tranquilice.

Vuelvo a mi mesa cuando termino y observo a la clase tratando de no dejarme arrastrar por mis pensamientos. Solo he necesitado un segundo para saber que Elena está dolida conmigo, preocupada y también un poco orgullosa de mí, y ninguna de esas emociones me conviene. Los dejo salir a medida que van terminando el examen, Elena es la última y sé que lo ha hecho aposta. Hace por lo menos veinte minutos que no escribe nada en su hoja.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta en un susurro, sin bajar la guardia solo porque estemos solos. Una pizca de orgullo me invade por ello, está demostrando que puedo confiar en ella, no me delatará con facilidad.  
- He estado mejor. – trato de convencerla con una sonrisa.

Elena alza una mano como si fuera a tocarme, pero ella misma se detiene, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior tras dar un suspiro.

- ¿Vendrás mañana? – es más una súplica que una pregunta, y no podría negarme a ella aunque quisiera.  
- Sí, nena. ¿A qué hora?  
- A la que quieras, te estaré esperando. – me sonríe alegremente, después de media vuelta armada de nuevo con la máscara de indiferencia que he visto que usa con sus compañeros.

Su larga melena ondea con el movimiento, envolviéndome con una ráfaga de su colonia, la cual nubla mis sentidos. Para cuando consigo recuperarme me doy cuenta de que sonrío como un tonto, menos mal que no hay nadie más que pueda ver lo que Elena provoca en mí. Y con estas pocas frases, Elena acaba de alegrarme el día. Además la veré luego en teatro, aunque no podamos hablar con libertad.

El lunes empezó regular y acabó bien, el martes empezó bien y no tardó en torcerse. Durante el primer cambio de clases, Meredith se acercó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Es la primera vez que uno de los profesores se sienta a mi lado en el recreo. Estamos repasando el guión de la obra.

- Esta es la última. – con un bolígrafo, Meredith hace una marca, indicando que es una de las escenas a las que debo poner música.  
- ¿Y esta? – paso las páginas hacia atrás, hasta llegar al momento del rapto en la ópera. Es una de mis escenas favoritas del libro. - ¿No quieres incluirla? – pregunto extrañado, ya que también es una de las escenas con más potencial para lo que Meredith quiere hacer.  
- Lo he pensado. – reconoce. – Pero no se me ocurre nada interesante.  
- Tengo una idea.

Meredith asiente intrigada, pero antes de que pueda empezar a hablar nos interrumpe un ruido fuera. Alaric, quien no ha dejado de vigilarnos desde la distancia, y Klaus se levantan. Las voces nos llegan con más fuerza cuando se abre la puerta y luego se atenúan. Reconozco una, pero no sé con quién está discutiendo Mikael.

Klaus no tarda en entrar, con esa odiosa y amplia sonrisa presente en su rostro, me mira de reojo y la amplia aún más al darse cuenta de que también le miro. A nuestro alrededor todos murmuran, sin saber lo que pasa.

Alaric entra poco después, sin que se oiga nada cuando abre la puerta. Está muy serio y tenso cuando se gira hacia nosotros.

- Mer. – llama a la chica, fulminándome con la mirada.

Ella le obedece sin dudarlo, demostrando que aunque haya conseguido acercarme a ella, nuestro vínculo es muy débil. Hago un amago de levantarme pero Alaric me detiene con un gesto cortante.

- Tú ahí, no te muevas. – ordena de mala manera.

Aprieto los puños sobre la mesa, dejando que él lo vea.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, sintiendo los ojos de todos clavados en mí.  
- Órdenes de Mikael. – esas palabras aumentan aún más el desprecio que todos sienten por mí, porque demuestran que Klaus lleva razón y Mikael me protege. Lo que no sé es de qué.

No tengo nada de replicar a eso y no me queda más remedio que quedarme quieto. Después de este incidente, los profesores se alejan aún más y tengo prácticamente un cuarto de la sala para mí. Lo que solo hace que me sienta cada vez más incómodo y rechazado. Para cuando Mikael me manda llamar me falta tiempo para salir de allí, aliviado por alejarme de esas sensaciones.

- ¿No estás dando clase a los del último año? – me pregunta directamente, indicándome con la mano que me siente.  
- Solo teoría, los examiné ayer.  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunta aún más serio, repitiendo el gesto ya que sigo de pie.  
- Porque uno de los alumnos me faltó al respeto y después no quiso disculparse. – contesto con sinceridad. – Fue un castigo que ya está solucionado.  
- ¿Seguro?  
- Sí, ¿qué ha pasado Mikael? – me cruzo de brazos, alzando una ceja.  
- Que los alumnos no lo tienen tan claro, uno de los padres ha venido a quejarse. El padre de Stefan. – añade con cuidado, disparando mis alarmas. Al parecer no me equivocaba al pensar que ese capullo y yo estábamos relacionado.  
- Por eso no me dejaste verlo, como hubieras hecho con cualquier otro profesor. – digo con frialdad.  
- Damon. – Mikael se inclina hacia mí, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cambiando a un tono paternal. - ¿Sabes quién es Stefan?  
- ¿Debería?  
- Es el hijo de Luca, el hermano pequeño de tu padre. Técnicamente es tu primo. – explica, sin dejar que mi sarcasmo le afecte. – No me hablaste de esa parte de tu familia.  
- No conozco a nadie. – respondo en tono neutral, no creo que sea bueno que Mikael sepa cuanto los desprecio por abandonar a mi madre a su suerte. – Me di cuenta de que compartíamos apellido, pero no pensé que fuese importante.  
- Luca dice que lo estás haciendo para castigar a Stefan, ¿es por eso? – ahí está de nuevo el tono frío del director. – Damon, ¿no estarás vengándote con ese chico?  
- ¡No! – la pregunta es más de lo que puedo soportar. – Nunca haría algo así. La próxima vez deja que me ocupe yo. – digo levantándome.

Mikael me imita, con gesto compungido. A pesar del enfado, me doy cuenta de que no lo ha hecho a malas. Tengo la mano en el pomo cuando Mikael vuelve a hablar.

- Intentaba ayudarte. Si te ve, sabrá quién eres, como me pasó a mí. – dice con suavidad, y me arrepiento de haberle gritado antes. - No sé si sería bueno en tu estado.  
- Ese es mi problema. No necesito que me protejas, Mikael. Puedo ocuparme de ellos. – toda mi confianza desaparece cuando me giro en la puerta y veo a Alaric y Meredith observándome.

Por sus expresiones sé que han escuchado lo que he dicho. Lo que ya no sé es como lo interpretaran. Supongo que serán literales y, gracias a Klaus, no es algo que vaya a beneficiarme. Se apartan para no rozarme cuando paso a su lado, camino de una nueva clase. Meredith no intenta buscarme en lo que queda de día, hundiendo mi humor.

No soy la mejor compañía y no sé muy bien porque he ido a ver a Elena. Le dije que iría, además de que no me gusta la idea de que esté tanto tiempo sola, aunque ahora tenga el perro… Sigo debatiendo los pros y los contras parado en la puerta, hasta que el móvil vibra en mi pantalón.

"¿Vas a entrar o prefieres que nos sentemos en el porche?"

Miro a mi alrededor tras ver el mensaje de Elena y capto movimiento en una de cortinas del salón. Sonrió casi sin darme cuenta y aprieto el timbre, obteniendo un coro de agudos ladridos como respuesta. El sonido de unos pasos ahogados se mezcla con ellos y la puerta no tarda en abrirse.

- Hola. – saluda Elena, sonriendo mientras se apoya en el marco. Viste cómodamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta, esta vez lleva el pelo suelto como me gusta y camina descalza con unos calcetines de rayas rosas.

No tengo tiempo de responder porque una pequeña bola de pelo se tira entre mis piernas, tratando de morderme sin dejar de ladrar.

- Calla escandaloso. – me agacho para coger al cachorro, preguntándome si actúa así porque me recuerda o me considera un extraño peligroso.

Elena tira de mi brazo y me dejo conducir dentro, mientras el perrito me lame los dedos.

- Erik también te echa de menos. – me dice, acariciándole la cabeza.  
- ¿Erik? – pregunto, muy consciente de que ha utilizado el plural.  
- Me pareció mejor que fantasma. – se defiende. – Te pregunté y no contestabas a mis mensajes. – eso es un reproche y lleva razón, no la contesté.  
- Lo siento, cuando los vi ya era bastante tarde.

Mi disculpa parece aplacarla y pasamos de la entrada al salón. Está tan desordenado como la semana pasada, aunque esta vez no tengo que quitar ningún libro para sentarme, Elena me ha dejado un sitio despejado.

- Me gusta Erik. – digo, liberando al cachorro que va inmediatamente a por Elena.

La chica le acaricia distraídamente con una mano, sin dejar de mirarme.

- No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – directa al grano, como la Elena que conocí en la isla y que tanto me ayudó.  
- Un mal fin de semana. – confieso, esperando que esa pequeña concesión sea suficiente para aplacarla.  
- Se te nota. – dice apenada y después pone la mano en mi brazo, justo en el hueco del codo, y me estremezco sin poder evitarlo. Trata de quitarme la cazadora y como me he cambiado de ropa antes de venir, la camiseta de manga corta no oculta la marca del codo, el lugar donde me pusieron la vía. – Damon…  
- ¿Ya no cuentas chistes malos? – la interrumpo antes de que pueda decir nada más, terminando de quitarme la prenda.  
- ¿Qué? – se sorprende al principio, pero guardo silencio hasta que me responde. – Creía que no te gustaban.

No me gustan, pero estoy buscando a la Elena de la isla, la que supo calmar mis miedos. Y esa chica contaba chistes malos sin parar, tratando de arrancarme una sonrisa.

- Lo necesito. Por favor. – susurro.

Elena busca mis ojos antes de decidirse, y una vez más, su reacción me sorprende. Se coloca sobre mi regazo y me abraza, apoyando la barbilla contra el hueco entre mi cuello y el hombro.

- Un pececito le dice a otro: "Oye, ¿qué hace tu papá?", y el otro contesta: "Nada". ¿Cuál es el colmo de un electricista? Que su mujer se lame luz y sus hijos le sigan la corriente. Señor, usted está bizco. No, lo que pasa es que tengo un ojo tan bonito que el otro se lo queda mirando. – wow, sí que se estaba conteniendo. Me cuesta reaccionar ante la avalancha de chistes pero acabo riéndome a carcajadas, es justo lo que necesitaba.

Elena también ríe, abrazándome más fuerte.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunta de forma algo ahogada, ya que sigue apoyándose contra mi hombro. Noto su respiración a través de la tela de la camiseta, que me parece tan fina como la seda.  
- Mejor. – afirmo, abrazándola también para contener las ganas que tengo de besarla.

Y a pesar de que no puedo verla, sé con total seguridad que está sonriendo. Es un poco raro, pero saber que puedo hacerla sentir bien me hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto curioso.  
- Un rollo, estudiar. – se aparta un poco, dejándome ver su preciosa sonrisa. Después se aparta un mechón rebelde de la cara.  
- No quiero molestar. – Elena protesta cuando le doy palmaditas en las piernas para que se baje. – Tienes que estudiar.  
- Pero no te vayas. – exige, enfurruñada.

Niego con una sonrisa y se levanta a regañadientes. Aprovecho para recolocarme rápidamente, me giro hasta alinearme con el sofá y subo una pierna. Elena está cogiendo algunos de sus apuntes, y suelta un pequeño gritito cuando tiro hacia atrás de su codo.

- No tengo intención de irme, al menos hasta que anochezca. – le aseguro, mientras subo la otra pierna y la aprisiono en broma.  
- No subas los pies. – me regaña, pero pierde todo el efecto al reírse.  
- Perdón. – digo, sin sentirlo realmente.

Elena impide que pueda bajar la pierna más cercana al borde del sofá.

- No, no te muevas. – pide, apretándome la pierna con ambas manos.

Me sube un poco el pantalón y empieza a pelearse con los cordones de la bota. Sin poder apartar los ojos de Elena, siento como mi respiración se hace más rápida y algo más pesada. Otra parte de mi cuerpo también empieza a reaccionar ante la imagen de Elena tan concentrada en quitarme las botas y el suave roce de sus dedos. Estoy seguro de que ella también lo nota cuando se deja caer contra mí, después de terminar con mis botas y dejarlas en el suelo.

- Estoy agusto. – se excusa, inclinándose hacia el lateral para acariciar a Erik, que se ha acercado a curiosear.

La verdad es que yo también lo estoy, me siento en paz por primera vez desde que me enfrenté al tratamiento. Cotilleo los apuntes por encima de su hombro, apartando parte de su cabello para ver mejor, y poco después estoy estudiando con ella.

La tensión inicial desaparece y nos vemos envueltos en un ambiente relajado y divertido, lleno de bromas y roces inocentes. El tiempo se pasa volando, sin que nos demos cuenta hasta que Erik empieza a rascar en la puerta de la entrada.

- Debería irme. – digo, muy consciente de lo tarde que es.

Elena se aparta de mi regazo, dejando que pueda calzarme con comodidad, y se arrodilla junto al perro, haciéndole mimitos y hablándole en voz baja. Me pongo en pie con lentitud y recojo la cazadora, sin poder retrasar más el momento.

- Espera, vamos contigo. Es la hora del paseo. – Elena se marcha corriendo escaleras arriba y aprovecho para relajarme con Erik.

Su pelaje es cálido y sedoso bajo mi mano, su lengua húmeda cuando intenta alcanzarme y sus pequeños ladridos de protesta me hacen sonreír. Un golpecito en el hombro me hace levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres llevarlo tú? – ofrece Elena, tendiéndome una correa verde brillante, a juego con el collar que lleva Erik.

Me siento inseguro al principio, pero para cuando llegamos al edificio en que está mi apartamento, la correa es como una extensión de mi brazo y me cuesta devolvérsela a Elena.

- Puedes repetirlo cuando quieras. – me dice cuando nos paramos. – Erik es tan tuyo como mío, y no acepto un no por respuesta. – me advierte, alzando la mano.  
- Pero te lo regalé. – protesto débilmente.  
- También es tuyo. – insiste. – Erik te hace bien, consigue hacerte sonreír. – se pone un poco roja al decirlo.  
- Me divierte. – reconozco, sonriendo para ver su reacción.  
- Por eso, llevo razón. A medias o nada. Y antes de que digas nada, sé que sí te dejan tener animales, uno de tus vecinos llevaba un perro en el ascensor cuando vine. Mientes muy mal.

Desvío la mirada, lo que es suficiente reconocimiento de mi mentira.

- Tú dirás. – Elena se cruza de brazos, a la espera de mi respuesta.  
- Tú ganas, nena. – digo en tono conciliador, y Elena se relaja.  
- A medias. Necesitas una distracción.  
- No te preocupes, tengo que componer las canciones de tu obra. – le guiño un ojo, y sus ojos se iluminan con fuerza. – Eso me mantendrá entretenido.  
- ¿Me las enseñaras? Quiero ser la primera en escucharlas.  
- Aún no he empezado.  
- ¿Y un adelanto? Anda venga. – me suplica, pestañeando y haciendo pucheritos. Como entendiendo a su dueña, Erik se restriega contra mi pierna, como pidiéndole que le incluya en el plan también a él. Lo que me faltaba, que hagan equipo, como si pudiera negarme si se ponen así…

_Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo. Estaba equivocado, sí que tengo suerte. Elena es mi luz, mi suerte o como lo quieras llamar. Ella puede hacer que las cosas mejoren con solo una mirada, su preciosa sonrisa es mi debilidad y me encanta cada momento que consigo hacerla salir. A su lado me siento más fuerte y cada uno de sus roces borra mi miedo. Es todo lo que necesito para recordar porque hago esto, porqué estoy luchando._

Hace una semana le dije que solo podía quedar los martes con ella, y he tardado exactamente una semana en faltar a mi palabra. Tengo que desquedar con Rose, el jueves Elena vendrá a mi casa y en vez de sentirme culpable… solo deseo que llegue el jueves por la tarde. Elena ha despertado incluso a mi inspiración, será mejor que anote las melodías antes de que se me olviden. Mañana probaré al piano.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

No tengo el teléfono de Rose y no quiero dejarla plantada, así que no me queda otro remedio que buscarla. Como ya voy a tener que saltarme el ensayo de hoy para ir al hospital porque Vaughn quiere verme para ajustar detalles de la medicación, para que no se repita lo del viernes pasado, aprovecho para ir a verla.

En una de nuestras charlas me contó que trabajaba en una tienda de lencería del centro comercial, así que me doy una vuelta por allí, entrando en todas las tiendas de ese tipo y echando un vistazo rápido hasta que la encuentro.

- ¿Te has perdido? – pregunta divertida, acercándose con pasos seguros hasta mí.  
- Te buscaba. – le guiño un ojo y ladeo la cabeza.  
- Pues tú dirás. Se supone que estoy trabajando, finge que estás interesado en algo.

Empieza a caminar, deteniéndose cada poco, como si me estuviera mostrando cada prenda.

- Tengo mucho lío con lo del teatro, Meredith quiere tener las canciones cuanto antes. No puedo quedar mañana. – me disculpo, con una mueca ante su evidente desilusión. – No tengo tu número, por eso he venido.  
- Lo entiendo. – contesta finalmente, apoyando la mano en mi brazo un momento. – Gracias por avisarme, pero me debes el día, ¿eh? – advierte, señalándome con el dedo.

Sonrío mientras asiento.

- ¿Qué tal con el perrito? ¿Te da mucho la lata? – cambia de tema y me siento culpable al instante.  
- Erik está bien. – no es mentira, lo comprobé ayer por mí mismo cuando estuve con Elena. Lo está cuidando muy bien.  
- Tienes que traerlo cuando quedemos, puede jugar con Trevor. – la culpa incrementa aún más, hasta hacerme sentir realmente incómodo.

Sacudo la cabeza para intentar despejarme y mi mirada se queda enganchada en un sexy conjunto de encaje rojo, braguitas y sujetador a juego. Rose debe de notarlo, porque mueve un poco la percha para que pueda contemplarlo mejor. Y hace lo mismo con otros de distintos colores y estilos.

- Si tienes problemas para decidirte puedo hacerte un pase de modelos. – sugiere, en un tono bajo y pícaro que despierta algo en mi interior.

Solo que no es a Rose a quien imagino con esos conjuntos, mi traicionera mente ve a Elena y un montón de su suave piel descubierta, llamándome para que la vea, contoneándose mientras se acerca… Mierda, estoy completamente duro, tengo que irme antes de que Rose lo note y lo malinterprete.

- Si tuviera tiempo… - niego, intentando no ser demasiado brusco.

Rose asiente y coloca las perchas, dejando de torturarme. Tengo que contener el impulso de recolocarme la erección, que ya empieza a dolerme, dentro de los vaqueros. También intento convencer a mi cerebro de que olvide esas imágenes, que recuerde que Elena está fuera de los límites.

- Déjame el móvil. – Rose me sobresalta, sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe.  
- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin comprender, casi toda la sangre alojándose en un sitio muy distinto a mi cerebro.  
- Tu móvil, querías mi número, ¿no? Para no darte más paseos. – mueve la cabeza divertida.

Algo avergonzado por no haber caído, busco en el bolsillo y le tiendo mi móvil.

- Estás en Babia. – se burla mientras teclea algo.

Me encojo de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos para disimular, mientras me escanea de arriba abajo.

- Esto ya está, me doy un toque para tener tu número. – informa mientras lo hace, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja por un momento.

Guardo el móvil y empiezo a despedirme con nerviosismo.

- Eh, ¿no se te olvida algo? – me llama Rose y se lleva un par de dedos a la mejilla.  
- Si no me has ganado. – protesto.  
- Tú lo has retrasado, técnicamente… tú pierdes. – insiste, repitiendo el gesto. – Venga, ahora que no hay nadie. – no se ve a su jefa por ningún lado, debe de haberse metido en el almacén, y Rose está decidida a aprovechar el momento.  
- Que morro tienes.

Sabiéndose victoriosa, Rose ríe y me ofrece la mejilla. Suspirando, cedo y me acerco. Entonces oímos un ruido y ambos nos movemos, a duras penas consigo detenerme y evitar que sus labios toquen los míos. Por un instante solo nos miramos, nuestros rostros a muy poca distancia hasta que carraspeo y le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla, apenas un roce.

- Nos vemos, Rose. – me despido, sabiendo que no me detendrá porque acaba de entrar una señora y debe atenderla.

¿Qué acaba de pasar ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿ha sido intencionado o solo una casualidad? Siempre se me ha dado mal juzgar las intenciones de las chicas cuando estoy centrado en otra persona. Sage solía repetírmelo mucho, se enfadaba porque insistía en que otras chicas coqueteaban conmigo y no hacía nada. Pero es que tampoco veía que hicieran nada malo, un poco de tonteo pero inocente.

El problema es que con Rose ya no estoy tan seguro, pero tengo tantas cosas en las que pensar que decido no buscarle tres pies al gato y dejar las cosas como están, como un pequeño accidente. Ahora iré a casa a buscar los papeles del hospital e iré para allá. Espero que Vaughn no me entretenga mucho porque tengo una canción en mente y quiero hacer todo lo posible para enseñárselo mañana a Elena.

Y antes de que esté preparado, ella llega. Suelto sobre mi escritorio los papeles que estaba tratando de ordenar y salgo disparado ante el sonido del timbre.

- Hola. – saludo, apoyándome contra el marco.  
- Hola. – Elena pasa a mi lado cuando Erik tira de la correa, entrando en el apartamento que le es ligeramente familiar. – He tenido que traerlo, no te importa, ¿no? - pregunta agachándose junto a él.

Cierro la puerta con el talón y me arrodillo a su lado.

- Para nada. Si se supone que también es mío, esta es su casa. – acaricio el suave pelaje de su lomo. – Lo sabes verdad, ¿te sientes en casa? – le pregunto, sintiéndome como un idiota por hablarle a un perro.  
- Es nuestro. – Elena me sonríe cuando la miro de reojo y ambos volvemos a centrarnos en Erik.

Cuando el cachorro está satisfecho con nuestras caricias, empieza a tirar de la correa hasta que Elena le suelta.

- Sé bueno. – le advierte antes de hacerlo. – Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Me vas a enseñar esto? – pregunta, sacudiéndose las manos en los vaqueros al incorporarse.  
- No hay nada interesante. – además, lo único que he recogido son el salón y la cocina.  
- Pero yo quiero ver tu habitación. – suplica con esos pucheritos que tanto efecto tuvieron en mí hace unos días.  
- No me has enseñado la tuya. – trato de ser fuerte mientras ladeo la cabeza.  
- No has preguntado. – responde Elena, alzándose sobre las puntas de sus Converse.  
- Quiero ver tu habitación. – sonrío mientras lo digo, devolviéndosela y con verdaderas ganas de verla.  
- Enséñame la tuya y el martes te enseñaré la mía.  
- Eres dura negociando, ¿eh?  
- No suelo darme por vencida en cosas que valen la pena. – la frase de Elena me deja sin palabras y espero que no signifique lo que temo que signifique.

Erik pasa tranquilamente entre nosotros, después de haber inspeccionado el salón a sus anchas, derecho a mi habitación. Elena esboza una pícara sonrisa al ver su objetivo y corre tras él.

- ¡Eh, eso no vale! – protesto, yendo tras ellos.

Sé perfectamente lo que va a encontrar. La amplia cama doble, llena de ropa, ocupa la mayor parte del espacio libre y dos pequeñas mesillas de madera la flanquean. A su derecha el armario está pegado a la pared y enfrente, al otro lado de la cama, bajo la ventana está mi escritorio, hasta arriba de papeles. El trozo de pared que queda libre está decorado con un gran corcho con fotos, aunque ahora está muy vacío gracias a las que Sage se llevó y las que yo mismo quité al volver de la isla. La tercera pared, lo primero que se ve desde la cama, está vacía excepto por la televisión situada a media altura.

Ajeno a todo, Erik se sube a la cama de un salto y empieza a aovillarse sobre la colcha. Sí que debió gustarle esto.

- ¿No dices nada? – pregunto inseguro, quedándome detrás de Elena.

Elena se gira y me mira, con un atisbo de tristeza en sus grandes ojos castaños.

- Tienes muchos huecos. – dice, señalando el corcho. Debería haber imaginado que sería lo primero en que se fijaría alguien como ella.  
- Mi ex, son recuerdos que ninguno de los dos queríamos conservar. – confieso con una mueca.  
- Lo entiendo. – gracias a esas palabras sé que ella tampoco guarda nada del chico sobre el que me habló en la isla.

Y también sé que lo hace aposta cuando se va a la otra punta de la habitación, abriendo el armario para cotillear. Me siento en ese lateral de la cama tras apartar parte de la ropa, y la miro atentamente. Elena no deja de mirarme a cada minuto, como esperando que la detenga, pero sigue al no ver ningún gesto de oposición de mi parte. Al final, se vuelve con una percha vacía en las manos. La alza, interrogándome con la mirada.

- Iba a hacerlo luego, no me ha dado tiempo. – contesto, sin la menor intención de ponerme a recoger ahora.  
- Hombre tenías que ser. – murmura Elena, arrancándome una pequeña sonrisa que procuro esconder.

Revisa los cajones de la mesilla que tiene más cerca, poniéndose ligeramente roja y cerrando de golpe el de la ropa interior. Mi sonrisa interna se hace más grande ante ese gesto.

- ¿Es tu madre? – Elena acaricia la foto que tengo en la mesilla. Es de cuando tenía cinco años, en una excursión del colegio. Estábamos en un parque, yo tirado en la hierba mientras mi madre me acariciaba la espalda, sonriendo a quien nos estuviera haciendo la foto. – Era muy guapa.

Sin decir nada, me estiro sobre Erik, acariciándole de paso y cojo la foto que preside la otra mesilla. Una de la boda de mis padres, de las pocas fotos de ellos juntos que tengo, y se la paso a Elena.

- Te pareces a tu padre, mucho. – dice, tras observarla atentamente durante un rato.  
- Eso dicen todos. Yo no le conocí. – contesto sin muchas ganas.

Es la propia Elena quién rodea la cama, yo me voy girando con ella, y coloca la foto en su lugar con mucha reverencia. Su siguiente parada es el escritorio, bufa al ver el desorden y coge lo primero que encuentra… y lo deja en su sitio con la misma rapidez. Solo una cosa puede provocarle esa reacción, debo de haber dejado algo del hospital a la vista y me doy un golpe mental por ello.

- ¿Esto son los exámenes? ¿Ya los has corregido? – curiosa, ha cogido otro montón de folios y esta vez salto a por ella.  
- No puedes verlos. – la abrazo por la espalda para impedir que pueda verlos.  
- ¿Ni el mío? – forcejea un poco, lo justo para demostrarme su curiosidad pero no arrugar las hojas.  
- Mañana lo verás.  
- Anda. – suplica de nuevo. - ¿Qué más te da?  
- No puedes verlo. – insisto, sin querer decir explícitamente que soy su profesor para no destrozar la comodidad entre nosotros.  
- ¿Y si te digo que eres mi profe favorito? ¿No harías una excepción conmigo? – se gira con las hojas apretadas contra su pecho, mirándome suplicante como si me hubiera leído la mente.

Joder, ni el mejor actor de Hollywood podría permanecer indiferente a esas palabras.

- Ya hago más de una contigo. – murmuro, y Elena baja la cabeza como una niña. – Anda, dámelos.

Sin mirarme, Elena me los devuelve y me apoyo en el escritorio para buscar el suyo. A mis espaldas, la chica hace un gesto victorioso.

- Esto me suena, ¿es el cuaderno que tenías en la isla?

Me tenso como un alambre y salto como un resorte, arrebatándole a Elena el cuaderno verde, quizá con demasiada brusquedad. Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, creo que hasta algo asustada.

- No. – niego muy serio, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se me ponen blancos. – Es personal Elena, está fuera de los límites.

Por nada del mundo voy a dejar que Elena lea mi cuaderno, he vertido demasiado de mí en él. Cada palabra es absolutamente sincera, ninguna excusa podrá ayudarme si Elena lo lee. He reconocido demasiadas veces lo que siento por ella y lo mucho que me cuesta mantener la distancia. No, de ninguna manera dejaré que lo lea, antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cádaver.

- Perdona. – susurra, juntando las manos en el regazo y volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Verla así me puede y me acerco hasta acariciarle el brazo con el reverso de la mano. La reacción es automática, como descubrí el martes, el peso sobre mis hombros se hace más pequeño gracias a ese simple contacto.

- Solo son pequeños secretos Elena, difíciles de reconocer en voz alta, nada más.  
- Solo quería saber, como no cuentas nada… - contesta en voz baja. – ¿Sobre qué escribes? ¿O eso también es secreto?  
- Sobre las cosas que me pasan y como me siento. Tonterías. – aún es todo muy tenso, así que fuerzo una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla.  
- ¿Has escrito sobre mí?

Se queda mirándome expectante, aunque los dos sabemos la respuesta porque me vio escribiendo en la isla. Asiento lentamente y me guardo el cuaderno en la parte delantera de los vaqueros, dejando que la camiseta lo tape. Sin decir más, vuelvo a buscar entre los exámenes. Elena tarda en reaccionar, primero siento un roce en la espalda y después una breve caricia.

- Lo siento, Damon. No te enfades. – se disculpa en un susurro.  
- No lo estoy. – la miro de reojo y algo en mi expresión debe convencerla, porque me sonríe con timidez.

Y es verdad, no estoy enfadado, solo asustado por si Elena acaba descubriendo mis secretos más íntimos.

- Tienes cajones vacíos. – señala, tras haber revisado un par de ellos. Serán los de la otra mesilla, la que era de Sage.

- Eran los de ella. – confieso sin atreverme a mirarla.  
- ¿Vivíais juntos? – se sorprende Elena, aunque se recupera rápidamente. – Perdona, es una pregunta idiota.  
- Esta era la casa de mi familia, viví con mi madre hasta que fuí a la universidad y ella se quedó. Volví cuando enfermó y no pude irme después. Llevaba muy mal lo de vivir solo cuando ella murió, Sage vino enseguida para que no estuviera solo. Ni siquiera tuve que pedírselo, total pasaba casi todo el día aquí, era el siguiente paso. – explico.

Cuando por fin me atrevo a mirar a Elena, ella está a un par de pasos, observando la habitación con ojo crítico. Especialmente los huecos que delatan lo mal que acabó esa relación.

- No has cambiado nada. – no es una pregunta, solo acaba de darse cuenta de eso. - ¿Por qué no lo haces? Te vendría bien, como terminar de cerrar la puerta y empezar de nuevo. Es divertido. Yo pinté toda mi habitación cuando Kol me dejó. Bueno, no exactamente en ese momento, si no después, ya sabes. – se encoge de hombros, pero la verdad es que no necesitamos más palabras. Se refiere a cuando aceptó la situación.  
- ¿Kol? No me suena.  
- No repitió, también se fue a la universidad. – responde Elena, sin querer dar muchos detalles ni hablar de ello. Pasa una mano por la pared, deteniéndose en el borde del corcho, cerca de una foto de mi antiguo grupo de la universidad. – Por eso sé que es la mejor medicina. Puedo ayudarte si quieres, entre los dos iremos más rápido. – su actitud ha cambiado en tan solo un segundo, de la tristeza de antes acaba de pasar a la alegría y vitalidad que tanto me han ayudado.  
- No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo. – aunque la verdad es que estoy considerando seriamente la opción.  
- Tampoco que has dicho que no. – rebate Elena. – Avísame cuando te decidas, como te he dicho, será muy divertido.  
- Anda, toma. Pero solo un vistazo rápido, ¿eh? – cambio de tema porque si la dejo es capaz de empezar a cambiarme ya la decoración. - ¿Has venido a otra cosa, no? – pregunto cuándo Elena protesta.

Se calla al instante y apenas presta atención al examen, los dos sabemos que es porque lo ha hecho bien. Parecía muy segura cuando me lo entregó y al corregirlo he visto que tiene la nota más alta de la clase. No voy a reconocerlo, pero Elena también es mi alumna favorita.

Dejamos a Erik acurrucado en la cama y volvemos al salón, donde me siento en el piano de la esquina más pegada a la cocina. También es la más alejada de la puerta y por eso Elena no se fijó la primera vez. Ya tengo preparada la partitura a medio escribir de la primera canción, y la toco varias veces para Elena, quién se ha sentado a mi lado en el banco, dejándole tiempo para juzgar.

- Me gusta, creo que le pega mucho. – me sonríe cuando acabo.  
- Aún no está acabada.  
- Vas a hacerlo muy bien Damon. Esta obra va a ser grande gracias a ti. – dice con total sinceridad, posando la mano sobre la mía.  
- No te quites méritos. – contesto sincero.

Elena me aprieta la mano en respuesta, lo que me produce un pequeño cosquilleo.

- ¿Puedes tocar algo más?  
- Tanto como quieras, nena. ¿Has traído tus deberes? – asiente y se levanta a por su mochila mientras yo preparo otras partituras.

Al principio toco otras canciones que conozco, pero cuando noto que Elena está totalmente concentrada en el estudio, me vuelco en la canción que tengo a medias, tocando pequeños fragmentos tratando de cuadrarlos en el conjunto que está en mi cabeza.

Una vez más, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y Elena tiene que marcharse. Erik no nos ha molestado en todo el rato porque se ha quedado dormido y ahora a la chica le da pena despertarlo.

- ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Puedo venir mañana a por él, como la semana pasada. – sugiere, reticente a mi idea de molestarlo.  
- No tengo nada para él.  
- Tienes esto. – me enseña la correa con la que le ha traído. – Es un cachorro, solo tienes que darle leche. Te bastará con un plato. Ya te traeré más cosas otro día.  
- ¿Y tu tía que va a decir a eso? – caigo de repente, recordando que no pregunte como se tomó la noticia de la nueva mascota. - ¿Qué le parece Erik?  
- Le extrañó al principio, pero es difícil resistirse a Erik. Tú déjamela a mí. – dice, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el suave pelaje del lomo del perrito. – Hace un rato has reconocido que también es tuyo, ¿no estarás escaqueándote ahora?  
- No me atrevería. – bromeo como respuesta, levantándome. – Vete o se te hará tarde, yo me encargo de Erik.

Elena no me deja acompañarla a casa, así que esta vez nos despedimos en la entrada. No sé muy bien qué hacer y es ella quien acaba con ese momento incómodo. Se acerca sin dudarlo y me abraza. Sin decir nada, solo sosteniéndome en sus brazos, justo lo que necesito. Instintivamente, la rodeo también entre mis brazos y la estrecho un poco, reprimiendo a duras penas las ganas de besarle la frente.

- Ha estado bien. – reconozco antes de que nos separemos.

El vacío que siento en el pecho vuelve en cuanto Elena se va y sé que es el miedo quién amenaza con aplastarme. Mañana vuelvo a tener tratamiento y aunque odio reconocerlo, estoy acojonado antes de tiempo. Me preparo rápidamente un par de sándwiches y me voy con ellos a la cama. Erik despierta y me busca al instante, acerco su cálido cuerpo al mío y le doy un poco de sándwich, agradecido por no estar solo.

El cambio que Vaughn ha hecho en el tratamiento, añadiendo no sé que para evitar la reacción alérgica, me sienta bastante bien. No me encuentro tan mal como la semana pasada y estoy totalmente concentrado en el móvil y la lectura cuando Liz llega, más o menos a la mitad.

- ¿Cómo estás, Damon? ¿Mejor hoy? – pregunta mientras revisa que la vía de mi brazo esté bien puesta.  
- Sí, mucho mejor. – sonrío, cerrando el libro en mi regazo y dejando el móvil encima, el cual vibra al recibir un nuevo mensaje de Elena.

Evito mirar cuando Liz cambia la bolsa de la medicación.

- ¿Has vuelto a venir solo? Te hemos dicho mil veces que no vengas solo. – me regaña en cuanto acaba. Se ha sentado en la silla para los acompañantes que está al lado de la camilla en la que estoy recostando. – Ya viste lo que te pasó el otro día.  
- No tengo a nadie Liz, ya te lo dije. – suspiro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás ante ese discurso con innegable tono maternal. – Además estás aquí, no estoy solo. – la halago para que no siga insistiendo.  
- ¿Y Elena?

Abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo desconcertado. ¿Cómo sabe Liz de Elena? Nunca la he hablado de ella, no he hablado de ella con nadie.

- Ella parecía alguien cuando llamó. – Liz me mira con desaprobación, sin dejarse intimidar por mi sorpresa.  
- ¿Llamó? – repito incrédulo. - ¿Cuándo?  
- Hace un rato.

Por eso Elena no me ha preguntado ni una sola vez como estaba, como hizo la semana pasada, porque ya lo sabe. Y por eso evitaba mirarme cuando vino a recoger a Erik, aunque no le di importancia porque el abrazo que me dio me hizo sentir que las cosas estaban bien.

- Quería saber cómo estabas y cómo te iba.  
- ¿Y qué le has dicho? – pregunto tenso, tanto que la aguja de la vía me hace daño y un ramalazo de dolor me recorre el brazo.  
- Tranquilo. – Liz pone la mano en mi antebrazo para que me relaje al notarlo. – Solo la verdad, que la semana pasada fue un desastre y que aún no te había visto. También le dije que no entendía por qué no estaba aquí si tiene tantas ganas de saberlo. ¿Y sabes lo qué me dijo? – su agarre se incrementa suavemente cuando intento retirarme, sintiéndome culpable por lo que sé que va a decir. – Que tú no la dejas. ¿Eso es verdad?  
- Elena ya ha sufrido demasiado, no quiero que pase también por esto. – contesto, al ver que no se rinde.  
- Damon…  
- No Liz, no quiero que Elena esté aquí. No la dejes pasar si viene. – sentencio enfadado, desviando la mirada y volviendo a coger el libro, sin ganas de hablar de Elena ahora mismo. La sala es privada, así que Elena no podrá entrar si no quiero, estoy a salvo.  
- Como quieras. – contesta Liz en tono decepcionado. – Volveré luego.

No vuelve hasta que la bolsa está prácticamente vacía, lo retira todo y me pregunta en tono mecánico como estoy. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que está enfadada conmigo.

- Esto ya está, la semana que viene más. ¿Te mareas? – pregunta cuando me incorporo.  
- No. – contesto sorprendido, ya que la semana pasada sí que lo hacía. Me pongo en pie y camino con cuidado, mientras Liz me vigila de reojo.  
- Eso es por el cambio de medicación. – recoge las cosas y se aleja, girándose cuando nuestros caminos están a punto de separarse en la puerta. – Solo para que lo sepas, no ha venido. Pero pienso mantenerla al tanto como me pidió. Cabezota. – protesta en voz baja, ante mis gestos a esa idea.

Me detengo cuando salgo del hospital, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el aire fresco me alcance. He sobrevivido a una nueva sesión y me ha ido mucho mejor que en la primera, ésta ha sido mucho más soportable excepto por la sorpresa de la llamada de Elena.

Hubiera sido mucho peor si en vez de llamar hubiera venido, seguro que sacó el nombre del hospital de los papeles que vio en mi habitación y solo tuvo que hacer una pequeña búsqueda para encontrar el número y la localización. Al menos respetó mi opinión y sigo sin querer que me vea así, pero entonces… ¿por qué me duele tanto que no haya venido?


End file.
